


Do You Look At Us And Laugh?

by suckjin



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Louis, Angels, Baby Louis, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, Daddy Edward, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Demon Edward, Demon Harry, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, I suck at smut but ill try my best, Im gonna add some more in the future, Incest, Innocent Louis, M/M, Murder, Murder House, Nipple Play, Oh how could i forgot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edward, Top Harry, Wow so many anal, dark edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjin/pseuds/suckjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Harry are demons who met an angel named Louis in a murder house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four

**Author's Note:**

> Okay once again, if you've already read my first book, you can clearly see that I suck at grammar. And if you still haven't read it, go to my profile hahaha. Okay enough with the promoting  
> 1) Louis is an angel, but like ill explain everything on the story. Yes the styles' twins are demons.  
> 2) unfortunately I can't add Marcel here since I kind of like think he just didn't fit in here I'm sorry Marcy.  
> 3) they don't grow pubic hair, underarm hair (what the hell)  
> 4) my phone auto corrects hell to he'll.  
> 5)incest all I know a lot of you don't like it.  
> 6) the twins fuck Louis I'm good  
> 7) Self lubrication because you know its kind of hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah smut ahead and I don't really know what happened to my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah as I've said on top of this, there would be a smut on this chapter (its actually pure smut)

**“Shut up.”**

 

Edward just laughed at his brother, and then walked away, now facing the door beside them. He twitched his fingers then _of course_ the door suddenly opened leaving Louis with his mouth agape.

 

“Don’t look surprise, Louis. We are superior to humans, we can always do things like that.” Edward chuckled.

 

Louis just stayed silent and Harry asked; “How’d you know this place?”

 

“Let’s just say, I stayed here a long time ago.”

 

Harry just groaned, knowing that the conversation is not going anywhere this time. Louis didn’t realize he was frozen on his feet but then Edward pushed him to the opposite side of the wall making the younger boy gasped in surprise then looked back to the now smirking Edward.

 

Edward bend down until his was faced to Louis, he smirked then breathed his scent (it was calming to the brothers.), his lips ghosting on top of Louis’. Louis just whined, making the other boy chuckled darkly then finally he pressed his lips onto Louis’. The younger boy barely keep up because of course Edward won the dominance and its not even a kiss anymore, it’s more of teeth clashing against teeth.

 

Edward’s arm was wrapped on Louis’ tiny waist and the other dangerously on top of his bum. Louis’ hands were on Edward’s cheek  and gasped when he felt Edward grip his bum with so much possession.

 

“Mine.” He whispered and chuckled lowly once he heard Louis gasped in surprise. Louis now felt another pair of hands roaming on his body. “Hello, princess.” He heard Harry then leaned against him when Harry dipped on one of Louis’ collar bones and sucked the skin there. Louis whimpered under their touches.

 

“Babe, let’s take this to the bed, shall we?”

 

Louis looked up at Edward whose eyes are now much more darker than before, Louis had watery eyes then Edward smirked at the boy, Harry got up from their position then threw Louis to the bed making him bounce then gasped at the same time. Edward locked the door then walked closely to Louis, the seam of the dress now riding dangerously on top of his thigh.

 

Harry also walked to the bed, once again thumbing the mark he left on Louis’ earlier then sucked at it again making Louis dick twitched in interest. Edward noticed this and smirked at the gasping boy. He pulled the white dress on top of him then saw Louis’ curvy body. His eyes stopped when he saw-

 

“White panties? You are killing me, baby.” Edward said lowly. Louis’ eyes stayed shut and his body keep trashing, desperate to gain some friction then his hips thrust up. Edward made a slow ‘tsk’ then pushed Louis hips back on the bed.

 

“P-please,”

 

“Of course, you’ll get what you want princess. Just not in the moment.” Edward said. “Harry take over.” Harry eagerly took Edward’s place then dipped until he was face to face to the panties that are slightly transparent due to the leaking pre-come on it. Harry’s dick was now on a full hard-on. He pulled the sinful panties from the boy and threw it next to the dress.

 

He pushed Louis’ knee so the two of it is now on the air, his pink and small hole in display. Harry almost immediately dived in then Louis once again trashed on the bed when he felt Harry’s tounge on in his hole.

 

“Be still, Louis.” Edward said, he was moved on top of them then Louis now noticed that he was already naked and his heavy dick on display. Louis gasped because of the size. Edward took this moment and slipped his dick into Louis’ mouth. He was so full of it when Edward pushed himself in, fucking himself of Louis’ mouth.

 

“No gag-reflex. Impressive.” Edward said once he felt his dick touch the back of his throat.

 

Everything was so appealing to Louis and he couldn’t be still. Now that he realized that this was his first time on having sex. Harry’s tongue was now accompanied by a long finger. Harry pulled his tongue back then trailed small kisses on Louis’ dick –which is now heavy and red-.

 

“Please, I c-can’t.” Louis murmured, now crying on the bed. Harry now pushed back two fingers inside Louis’ hole making him gasped because of the stretch, Harry didn’t give him a moment when he added another finger, then another then Louis can’t take the stretch anymore, he thought that this was pleasurable but all he could feel is pain.  Louis was now wetting the bed when some his hole started pouring out some pre-come from it. Harry just smiled at the whining boy then Edward pulled out.

 

“Is he ready?”

 

Harry shook his head. “He’ll be taking two dicks, four fingers won’t stretch him.”

 

Louis gasped, _What?_ “Will that even fit?”

 

“Of course it will-“ Then Harry was now fisting Louis, fingers slightly ghosting on his prostate. Louis jumped from the bed when he felt fingers now slowly prodding on it, he whined then pushed against it.

 

“You’re lucky this is your first time or I would punish you for that.” Edward said.

 

Then without any say, Harry pushed his dick in Louis, it was much more bigger then he expected, Louis cried when it was just above his prostate. “H-harry, please.”

 

The said boy just replied with a small but audible, “shh.”

 

He was still not done trying to process himself and let this all sink in when he was sit up by Edward,  On top of the both of them, Edward was beside Harry when he felt it.

 

Louis screamed when Edward pushed in. “P-pull out! pull out, It hurts!” Louis screamed. His screams were drowned and swallowed by  Harry when he kissed Louis on the lips and Louis felt his nipples harden when Edward touched it. Lips ghosting on it before it finally sucked on the left nipple, his other hand giving the other nipple attention. Louis arched his back to the touch.

 

“So needy, baby.” Edward chuckled. Then Harry’s arms were now lifting Louis’ waist then sink down on both of their dicks.  The twins let the smaller boy adjust until Edward can’t take it anymore, he slammed his hips into Louis’ hole making him gasped and let out tiny breath.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his brother before slamming on Louis’ prostate making him shout again when he felt them abusing his now-bruised spot. He kept on bouncing on the cocks, his own one bouncing while Harry now let go of Louis’ lips and sucked at another spot on his neck, Edward kept on giving his nipples attention.

 

It was too much, _too much_.

 

“I’m gonna c-come-“ Louis whimpered.

 

“No, you’re not.” then Edward held his dick with so much force making the younger boy gasped in pain. His come was stopped and he couldn’t do a thing about it. “you’re gonna let us come first, baby, aren’t you?”

 

Giving in to his submissiveness, Louis nodded slowly then said “Okay, daddy.” with tears slipping from his eyes.

 

Both of them stopped then Harry said; “Okay, that was hot baby.”

 

Edward only nodded then continued to slam on Louis’ prostate dead on until he was coming inside Louis, followed by the other boy. Edward took off his hands then stroked it a few times before Louis was coming and painting white ribbons on their bodies.

 

He slumped back on the bed then Edward pulled out making him wince then followed by Harry. Louis started crying again because everything was in pain.

 

“Holy shit.” Harry said when he looked at Louis’ hole. it’s gaping and slightly bruised.

 

Edward just smirked then slumped next to Louis’ body, him shaking like a leaf because of the orgasm. “Don’t worry baby, this’ll do.” Harry just pushed in two of his fingers then watched as Louis’ hole tried to clench on it.

Then Harry lay beside the two of them, Louis in the middle who is now sleeping silently, Edward staring at the ceiling and that’s when Harry fell asleep, two fingers still in Louis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I know I suck at writing everything lol anywayy thank you for the 400 hits :)))))


	2. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay holy shit guys. I just posted like a preview of this today and it instantly got a hundred hits oh woah and yeah of course i'm gonna continue it because of the response so here we gooooo  
> Notes:  
> 'D' will be revealed throughout the story, and yes its a person not some haunted shit or something.

One thing Louis doesn't know is that how the hell did he end up here. Of course he knew how he became angel, was sent to the heaven he still don't know how or where or what direction. But there's one thing for sure, he can't get out of here. Louis is staring at everything, it's so black. Literally, it felt like he couldn't see anything but at the same time he can hear, feel, and see everything. It was surely a haunted house...or murder house. A voice erupted him in his head.

 He just shook it away and carefully stood up, he walked to the door and saw it was locked. He banged and screamed on it, hoping someone, or something will open him up and let him go back (To the heaven.). Louis sighed then turned to the window, expecting it to be locked once again, and yes it's true. He couldn't see anything outside, it was just pitch dark. He squinted his eye, anything, but still it remained the same.

 Louis jumped when he felt something slithering on his legs. He looked down and screamed so much when he saw a fucking pale as shot hand covered with blood dozing from the skin. He quickly run, without really caring of everything, he just wants to get out.

 And away from the hand.

 He looked behind hand saw multiple figures following him, he still couldn't see who or what they are. Louis run as fast as he can until, of course luck wasn't on his side, he bumped his head into a concrete wall slowly following his unconsciousness.

 "Fuck get off of me." Harry said when he felt multiple pairs of bloody hands are running through his cold and hard torso. He just saw some boy with white wings that stumbled here. 

 "Its him." Edward informed Harry him while pointing down, he looked at where he was pointing and saw a boy, smaller than the two of them, peacefully (not.) unconscious of everything around him, that's when Harry noticed there's blood oozing from his head making him but his lip.

 Edward stared at him warily. "Don't."

 Harry looked back from Edward and back to the boy. He also noticed that some of the feathers of the wings are falling off. 

"Fallen?" Harry asked his brother. He shrugged.

"Maybe. Kid's halo is not lighting up."

 

Harry nodded then asked, "Should we like, carry him?"

"Of course." Edward said, flashing his fangs out, he only do that when he's stressed, uncomfortable and exhausted with things. "We haven't seen everyone apart from ourselves, like, five years or so. I haven't counted yet."

 Harry nodded again, thankful that both of him and his brother are here.

 "Okay you carry him, I'll just lead you to it, D is changing the house's ways." 

 

"Sure." Harry said, carrying the small boy. Louis’ head was on Harry’s shoulders and Harry almost dropped Louis because he felt some things going on in his body –not some fireworks or butterflies and shits on his stomach… _its even better_ -. Edward stopped for a moment then sighed then walked without a word.

Harry just continued to carry the smaller boy even if some parts of his body are in pain, it just felt good to be honest. He stopped when Edward tense in front of the two of them, one actually since the smaller one is unconscious in his arms.

“What’s it?” Harry asked, he just received a “shhh” from his brother.

“Quiet...Did you hear that?”

“Hear what-“ Then he heard it, a very familiar scream that interrupted the silent _household._ Edward looked at his brother then Harry just smirked, saying; “Looks like someone’s having fun.”

Edward just chuckled then he turned to his back when he felt another cold arms on his biceps, he rolled his eyes, grabbed the pale hands then opened his mouth (which Harry himself is scared as shit the first time he saw because his mouth are full of fangs, like, literally.) then quickly dug his _teeth_ on the arms. The air was still silent and harry could only stare at his brother, fascinated.

“You do realize that, _that_ might be contaminated, right?”

“Harry, brother, when did I ever told you that I gave a fuck about something.”

Harry stayed silent, dark green eyes still staring at his brother.

“Exactly and it will stay that way, got it?”

“Right…”

“So let’s get back to where we are starting, okay?” Edward said, now walking away from the two of them. Harry sighed then looked at the angel in his arms, who’s nose is now crunching very…nice. Harry then breathed out, took a sharp turn and followed Edward.

It was now did he realized that everything is so familiar now. The white walls that were always covered in blood, which is also leading to their shared room. The door was widely opened when he got in, Edward staring at the opposite wall while counting with his fingers.

Him and his brother always count the days and scratch meaningless things on the dull grey wall.

“Its official, we’ve been in this fucking house for nine years.”

Harry just chuckled once again then set the smaller boy down their shared bed. The bed wasn’t the most decent thing you can see in the world. It’s full of stitches, unknown blood and let’s not get started on the drying come that’s on the sheets.

The boy shifted slightly when he was dropped on the bed but nonetheless, still snuggled on the bust up pillow that hasn’t been washed since the day the twins got trapped in here. Harry just stared at what’s happening right in front of his eyes.

He’s already convinced that there’s no way out of this house, Louis is going to be dead like the rest that has been sent here, earlier than him, Louis is gonna be a fallen angel that he still don’t know what happened to make him that way.

Then they all (well except Louis once again.) heard a loud bang, followed by a screeching that’s nowhere near normal or very earthly-like. The twins have accepted their fate as of now. They are all going to be dead, or they will be used as bait by D or just they are going back to hell (which they don’t really mind since they’ve been there from the start.).

Edward finally slumped on the bed, falling asleep next to Louis. Harry got up from the bed he was currently sitting on then locked the door, it took him minutes to do it since both him and Edward manually installed multiple locks, changed the door so the _things_ wouldn’t come here.

Harry was about to sleep when he heard a loud screeching. Now did he realize that it was Louis.

Both of them got up at the same time, Louis opened his eyes making both of the twins look at him expectantly. Harry was in awed (he don’t normally do that.) when he saw Louis’ eyes. It was the most blue _blue_ thing he’s ever saw…well except the ocean he died on but that’s another story.

“Oh God.” he rubbed his forehead, which has a dried blood on it and thankfully, the skin has almost healed by now. “Is there two of you or I’m just imagining things.”

Both of the twins smiled when Louis take a sharp breath. “Okay there are two of you.”

Then everything came back to him. When it did, he screamed making Harry cringe from the voice.

“Oh my god, where am I?” Louis asked, terrified emotion on his eyes then he looked up, now seeing the black charcoal in both of the twin’s eyes. “Oh my god, you’re d-demons.”

“Yeah.” Edward chuckled darkly. “Kind of know about that already.”

“Please stop.” then his voice got smaller making Edward feel guilty about the chuckle. “I’m sorry.” He said.

Harry stayed silent and everything’s so quiet once again.  Louis looked around and scrunched his nose.

“Yes we all know the bed’s kinda…dirty.” Harry started.

“You don’t need to mention it.” Edward finished making Louis agape, slightly.

“O-okay.” Then again, there’s another loud bang that the three of them heard. Louis just froze in his spot.

Harry moved closer to Louis then kissed him on the forehead; “You’ll get used to it, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop chapter one is up! How's everyone lmao. Anywayyyy Hi if you still don't know I'm Iane and nice to meet ya'll hope you have fun reading my shitty story :)


	3. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I tag bloodplay?

Louis woke up when he heard light tapping on the door, he winced when he felt the same fingers still in him. “H-harry harry pull out I-it’s hurting.” Louis whispered to him, knowing that demons can’t sleep. Harry, however, tighten his arms around the smaller boy; he pushed the fingers much deeper making Louis moan despite his state.

 

Harry chuckled then pulled out, Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Good morning, princess.”

 

Louis looked at the window and saw that it was, in fact, morning again. Louis nodded then said; “Who’s tapping on the door?”

 

“Ignore it.” Harry said and Louis knows better now to disobey him. He stood up from the bed, two pair of eyes lingering on his body as he walked to retrieve his clothes. He picked up the white panties, blushing madly –it made Edward chuckle- then his dress which were torn at the ends but he didn’t mind.

 

The tapping continued, he looked up at Harry. He just glared at boy making him feel much smaller. “I’m sorry.” Louis murmured.

 

“Come here, baby.” Edward said, motioning with his open arms and smiling brightly at the smaller boy. Louis didn’t hesitate to jump in his arms while Edward buried his face on Louis’ hair and Louis on Edward’s neck. He heard Harry sighed before joining the two.

 

“I’m sorry, too, princess.” Harry said, words burying on one of the marks he gave Louis yesterday.

 

“’s okay.” Louis whispered.

 

Then suddenly the door opened with a loud bang, Louis felt the twins tensed then they slowly untangled from each other, Louis sniffled a small ‘aww’ when he saw a girl –probably age 10- in front of them. Harry just put an arm in front of Louis, protecting him.

 

“Harry, come on, it’s just a girl-“ Louis whispered to Harry.

 

“Louis, the door is locked.”

 

Then Louis froze. _Okay this is some creepy shit again._ Louis said to himself then continued to see the girl, now who’s sniffling while her tiny fist are rubbing her eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Harry asked –very mean, may I add.

 

“Have you seen mommy?”

 

                Louis looked at Harry, seeing as Harry tensed for a moment and regain his posture.

 

“We haven’t. How did you get in the door?” Edward asked, fingers twitching. They are now standing in front of the girl, Louis on their back, if the girl turned into some freaky shit like the one in the murder house.

 

“I-it just opened.” She hiccupped.

 

Then Louis couldn’t help himself when he dropped in front of the girl to be just her size and was about to touch her when she immediately grew big and turned to a slime with blood oozing from it. Louis widened his eyes and almost screamed when he was pushed into someone’s back and they were now dashing towards the exit.

 

“What the fuck, Louis. We told you to not be- AH!” Edward said and cut off when someone grabbed his legs, making the both of them slumped to the floor. Almost immediately, Edward turned into his demon form then Louis just grabbing his legs while wincing in pain.

 

The slime was hooking its _arms_ onto Edward’s legs while he tried to stop it, while kicking and screaming. Harry was nowhere to be seen and Louis noticed that they were still in the hotel’s hallway. “Edward!” Louis screamed.

 

Then he looked up at Louis, smirked growing while he mouthed the words; “I’m okay, baby.”

 

Louis now grew confused but then another demon –Harry- emerged from the floor, literally. he crashed the whole floor when he came from downstairs. Harry gripped the slime’s ‘neck’ while desperately trying to choke it. It was no use. Then it accidentally let go of Edward’s leg and now gripped Louis’ neck.

 

The boy wincing in pain and trying to block it out. he choked when there’s no more air in his lungs and black spots were dancing in his vision. He was thrown to the wall, gasping, and his head –again- bumped to the wall, then he was unconscious –again.

 

-x-

 

                The first thing Louis did when he woke up was threw up, didn’t really caring where they are because his vision is still blurry. He felt hands rubbing his back while he was humming something comforting to Louis. When he finally stopped, he wiped his tears and cheeks and look at Harry, who’s been rubbing his back.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” He cried while hiccupping. He screamed in pain when his legs twisted in an awkward position. He finally regained his vision and saw that they were in a mall, a bathroom (or janitor’s closet). He looked on the floor and saw all of the things he threw up and widened his eyes when he saw blood.

 

“Shh.” Harry said.

 

“Where’s Edward?” Louis said. Harry smiled and looked down at Louis, wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

 

“He’s in the dressing room.”

 

“What?”

 

Then Harry kissed Louis on the lips, not caring if the blood from Louis’ mouth was now on Harry’s. Louis unconsciously wiped both of their mouths with his hands, then smiled softly at the older boy.

 

Harry opened the door and Louis’ vision was blurry again from the brightness.  They were in a thrift shop –is that even the word? - And multiple clothes hang in every corner of the room. a teenager who’s been blowing on a bubblegum, wearing headphones while bobbing his head on the beat, doesn’t really noticed her surroundings at all.

 

Harry intertwined their hands, making Louis blush (but Harry doesn’t have to know that), and walked towards the nearest dressing room. They both heard grunting and then a defeated scream.

 

“Harry? Oh thank god.” Edward sighed in relief when he both saw them. His eyes momentarily looked at Louis in worry then back at his brother. “Can you please help me?”

 

He was fitting a blouse and he was stuck on the head. Harry chuckled then go to him, dragging Louis with him. “There.”

 

“Thanks.” He said, now that Louis looked at Harry, he was in fact dressed in a _normal_ clothes, skin-tight jeans with holes in the knees and simple white shirt that adorned hi s large and tattooed torso.

 

“We should really get you a nice clothes.” harry suggested and then nodded to himself-as if he was answering his own question.

 

Louis looked at his clothes and set his lips in a tight line. He really needed it, the white dress was almost falling apart –but thankfully still covering his torso-, white and red smudges on it.

 

“Okay,” Harry said while walking towards the nearest rack of clothes.

 

                At the end of all the ‘looking-for-clothes-that-really-suits-you-not-some-hippie-clothes’ (as Edward said), the three of them were now cramped on a small stall that kind of reminds Louis of a shoe box (because they both don't want to let Louis go alone, claiming it's just for his 'safety'.). Louis was undressing his clothes, of course making the two of them looked back –not without Harry whining and Edward grunting- while Louis wiggled out of the dress and out of the panties.

 

He picked up a small pair of new panties –no, he was _not_ checking if the panties are clean or not, thank you very much- and it was a simple black pair. He just really wanted to have a simple brief (like the two have) but Harry keeps shaking his head and Edward nodding at Harry. So he slipped it on, was about to grabbed to the jeans when Harry suddenly turned around and pushed Louis on the wall.

 

“Harry, What are you do-“He was cut off by a pair of lips slipping in between his.

 

He sucked a deep breath when he felt fingers ghosting on his dick. He pushed against it and heard Edward chuckling. Louis rocked on the steady hand and looked down when he saw Edward was on his knees smirking at him.

 

“P-please.” He whimpered then finally, Edward let the panties down and hold onto Louis’ cock, tugging it softly. Harry brought his lips down and sucked a skin that will surely bruise again. Louis gasped when he was no on his back, front pushing on the wall. He felt Edward gripping his cheeks apart. He felt the cold air on his clenching hole then he rut on the wall, pre-come already erupting on it.

 

“Babe, be still.” Edward commanded and Louis immediately froze, not wanting to disappoint him

 

Then he felt it. Pair of fangs was now piercing on his inner cheeks, wincing in pain but also starting to get aroused on a whole new level. He didn’t even felt Harry slowly sipping blood from his neck while silently humming to himself. Edward pushed deeper on his cheeks and was now sucking some blood on it. _Oh._

 

Louis tried to push back into Edward’s mouth but his pair of cold hands were still on his hips.  After thinking he was done, he licked the two mark, making it disappear almost immediately then dive his tongue into Louis hole, him clenching on it. He was not caring if his own blood was prodding on his hole with Edward’s tongue.

 

Harry pushed Louis back and licked at his mark. Louis felt lightheaded after that. Louis’ head was turned to his side and Harry continued to kiss him, Louis tasting his blood on Harry’s mouth. He now felt two fingers in his hole, brushing his prostate making the boy moan.

 

Harry was now grinding on Louis’ side hips while constantly moaning. Edward was wrapping his free hand on his own cock, tugging it desperately. His fingers fucked back in Louis’ prostate then continued to slam there and after an insane amount of tugging, Edward came, followed by Louis and at last, Harry.

 

They were all panting and Edward stood up pecking Louis on the lips.

 

“We better go now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even oh my god I just made this at six in the morning -i


	4. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short preview of our three characters :)

_Louis Tomlinson_

 

Louis Tomlinson has always been perky, almost oblivious to the most obvious things and jolly. He would always have friends whenever he would go –from being in the park for just fifteen minutes, he would have the same amount of friends or from making the whole school love him- but it all went down on his sixteenth birthday.

 

“Louis! Come on, come on! Dad’s going to be here! Greet him for me, Okay?!” Fizzy rejoiced and jumped up and down his bed, the birthday boy –who’s also just been up-, groaned while trying to push the girl away. “No, please Fizzy can’t you see it? It’s my birthday so I’m just gonna sleep until everything’s back to normal.”

 

“But, Louis!” Fizzy whined. Louis gripped his pillow even tighter while trying to block all the noises.

 

“Whatever.” See, Fizzy’s in the phase where she thought she was already a teenager so therefore, acting like one even though she’s still a child. Then Fizzy got out of the room, Louis sighing in relief. It was already three thirty in the afternoon and Louis’ still in his room. He tried to invite some of his friends and they all said they would just be available in six in the evening. Resulting in Louis throwing a party at the evening.

 

Thankfully, his mom just nodded at him making him cheer. His step-father looked at his mother as if saying ‘Really?’ and his mother would just reply with ‘there’s no alcohol, there’s no party, just friends. What seems to be the matter?’ so they all –including his sisters- will be gone at the moment.

 

When Louis received a call at nine in the morning, he was surprised to see that it was his father saying; ‘I’ll be there at three-forty five’. It was so sudden that everything became a flash, Louis found himself agreeing to his father and canceling to all of his friends. Some of them just rolled their eyes and some simply nodded and said ‘it’s okay, nothing to worry about. It’s your father; you haven’t seen him in a long time.’

 

It was already three-thirty five when Louis heard his family car drove away. None of them knowing that the party’s cancelled, Louis’ father would be here, well except Fizzy who he still don’t know how or why did he found out about this.

 

It was four pm when he heard another car drive in front of their small house. It was his father.

 

It was four fifteen when someone called Louis saying his family died in a car crash.

 

It was a week after that when Louis was now in his dad’s household, him sympathetically staring at his son.

 

It was also a week when Louis blamed himself for his family’s death.

 

It was one week and two days when he started cutting himself.

 

It was a month when Louis finally gave up.

 

 

-x-

 

_Harry and Edward Styles_

 

Harry and Edward Styles have always been close and practically stick to each other’s asses (literally.). Harry was always following Edward’s instructions and commands with no question. Edward has always been the leader and the leading person since he was a minute older than his younger brother.

 

Their parents was scared of how close they are when Anne was about to go and knock on her sons’ room and figure out it was unlocked, therefore, letting herself in. She screamed when she saw Harry above Edward, them kissing desperately and still didn’t pulled away even though they heard Anne scream and leave the room.

 

She was sure they were the enough age to know about all of this. For fuck’s sake, they were already close to twenty. Edward just smirked while Harry continued to grind against his brother’s thigh, when the both of them finally came to a high, Anne also hearing this and letting a horrified scream while his husband rubbing his arms up and down his wife’s back.

 

The couple also gave the twins a couple of minutes before going in their room, both of the boys staring at the ceiling, murmuring something to each other, neither the couple understands.

 

In that day, the twins had a five hour long lecture from their parents.

 

Also, in that day that Anne realized their family needed a break so they decided to cruise around the city. Both the twins shared a room despite Anne’s stern glare and the tension in the whole place.

 

                When they were finally in the large boat, of course the twins stayed in their rooms while the boat (or ship) was moving in the large oceans. They were _once again_ kissing and rutting against each other when the boat’s machine burned down, leaving the whole ship sinking on the waters. Neither of the twins acknowledge it because they accepted their faith, even if they tried, they were gonna die anywhere.

 

So the boat sinking in the middle of nowhere while the whole Styles’ family was now dead –at least that’s what they know- since the twins’ room was on the top, they were the last one to die.

 

Their room was starting to be filled with water when both of the boys came at the same time, Harry staring at his twin, mentally saying ‘goodbye’ and Edward smirking then leaned his lips against Harry’s.

 

 

PRESENT

               

“So brother, where do you think we should go now?” Harry asked Edward, the three of them were now walking mindlessly at the middle of the raining night. Edward just shrugged while trying to cover Louis from the rain –which is impossible since it was raining heavily and the three of them were just ignoring it-, this made the younger boy blushed while laughing.

 

“I- I actually have no idea.” Edward said, Louis just laughed at both of them and stopped while his expression turned to serious in a matter of minutes when Harry suggested;

 

“Let’s go back to the house.”

 

Louis stared at him, as if he was crazy –which he really is, not that Louis really mind.

 

“What the fuck.” Louis said looking warily at the boy. “That’s the most…the –craziest thing you’d ever suggest.”

 

                Then Louis thinks something flashes in Edward’s eyes and therefore, him agreeing to his younger brother. Louis backed away from the two of them, his hands in front of him as his eyes basically grew twice its original size.

 

“Okay-woah.” Louis said; then replied. “No. I’m sorry but no.”

 

Edward looked at him disapprovingly. Suddenly, he was behind Louis, ghosting his lips on the younger boy’s neck, Louis gasped from it, he can feel slick starting to form from his hole. _Fuck. Why the hell did he have to be so damn responsive?!_ He felt Edward smirked then gripped his ass.

 

“Baby, we don’t know where else we would go…we can’t live like normal people because princess, we are far from that.” Edward whispered at the now trembling boy.

 

“W-we could live in the par-rk!” Louis suggested.

 

“But then the sun would start to shine, resulting in the both of us,-“Harry gestured to him and his brother and looked at Louis. “slowly dying.”

 

“I- ugh, the hotel?” Louis tried, it were the only place that he only could think of. “Isn’t the house burned out by now?”

 

“D wouldn’t let anyone harm his precious house.” Edward pointed out, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And do you two even know why I know the house?”

 

Both Harry and Louis shook their heads.

 

“Well, one of my girlfriend, we kind of hooked up there and she revealed that she was another demon and the place was completely only for _us._ ”

 

“Where is she now?” Louis didn’t even try to hide the bitterness of his voice. Edward chuckled, Louis noticed that Harry was almost silent the whole exchange.

 

“Dead.” He chuckled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY IM GONNA SCREAM SOMEBODY SVREAM WITH ,E HOLY SHIT 1.3K HITS WHAT GHE FI CPO  
> OKAY IM GOOD WHATV TEKWNE  
> there are some things i've noticed while making the story:  
> 1) its not even scary, creepy or weird  
> 2) its super short  
> 3) i suck at smuts
> 
> sooooo probably in the next chapter, It would (i would try to anyway) be a little long and a little weird and oh thank you again for the hits!!! im so happy anywy, ill try yo update a little more when i moved in to a new house ayyyee  
> im shaki g so much whiile typubg this im sortty


	5. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it will be creepier and a little longer on this chapter but no ugh sorry but this TIME I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER i cant lol enjoy :)))

                The twins didn’t let Louis on their sight even when he was not following both of them. The twins had set their heart; they will go back to the house no matter how hard and creepier it is because simply they don’t have anywhere to go, they got no money and them simply had nothing left to lose. But then again, there’s Louis, the vulnerable guy in the three of them and not to mention he’s an angel, he isn’t trained for this unlike demons, these are pretty much their everyday doings.

 

So Edward and Harry are now following the smirking Louis whiles him leaving the two of them nowhere really. Harry grunted and Edward just stayed silent, looking at Louis’ behind with no shame because who would blame them, it was so perfect and plump that any girl would practically die to have one.

 

“Ugh, Louis? As much as I like you, baby, we don’t have anywhere to go…” Harry trailed off.

 

“That’s what I’ve been thinking about lately.” Louis said, his eyebrows rise.

 

He bit his lips while turning around again and swirling a piece of his hair. Something caught Louis’ eyes. He started to walk a little faster than before when his ears pick up something; it was a baby and it was crying. Both of the twins widened their eyes and Harry was about stop Louis when he saw that he was already in front of the baby.

 

He was in awe once again, this was simply his  weakness, small children while on the other hand, Edward and Harry is a _little_ irritated to babies.

 

“Aww, look at him.” Louis said, his baby already in his arms.

 

“Lo-“ Edward was about to shout when Louis felt something collide with his stomach. He hunched in pain and coughed up blood, he looked up and saw a large man practically towering him making Louis let out a defeated scream. “Please stop, you’re much more annoying than this baby.” Then he pulled out a small needle with its end shining.

 

The next thing Louis heard was a lot of shout and he felt something prick in his arms then everything goes black.

 

 

-x-

 

 

                Edward is screaming, his hands tied on a hospital-like bed, it was hurting his back. He tried so hard to get out of here, save his brother, save Louis. But he simply couldn’t. When Louis was plunged with a needle, Harry was starting to become his true form when five muscular guys practically tied a plastic on his neck, choking him and preventing him from seeing.

 

And the next thing Edward knew is that someone plunged a knife to his brother’s left chest; it was a weakness to demons. He was even surprised when these people knew about that because Edward can smell that they are just regular people. But suddenly, his knees hit the floor and he looked down and saw something sticking on his chest, blood oozing out of it.

 

So here is Edward now, screaming because he woke up an hour before this time and he was alone in a blinding light that shown on top of him so brightly, wrist and legs tightly tied on the metal bed. He looked down and saw that the pain he was receiving was not from the knife, it was _inside_ of him. And then he realize that he and Harry are literally twins, they can feel each other’s pain.

 

He can’t take it anymore as he throw up blood to the white floor at the same time Harry was plunged with another silver knife on his chest again.

 

                Louis slowly opened his eyes and saw four people looking down at him. The first thing he noticed is that he was tied to a white bed and the bright white light was blinding him and is shining above him. A man who has brown eyes and his nose and mouth was covered with a surgical mask, his hair pulled into a white cap, touched him on the cheeks then slid to  the left and touch Louis’ white wings.

 

Then his eyes widened. He was in his original form and all of these people see it.

 

“N-no pleas-se stop!” Louis choked on his own spit as he tried to scream. “Let me go!”

 

“We are not hurting you, Louis.” The man on the left beside the guy with brown eyes stated, He also ahs brown eyes but his eyelashes are practically on his cheeks when he blinks.

 

“Let me go!” Louis shouted again.

 

                The guy sighed then whispered something to the same guy with white hat on. He sighed then looked back to the tear-stained –cheek Louis.

 

“Hi, Louis, we are from National Capital Resources and Conditions, some just rang us and said that they saw two demons and an angel lurking in the city and we are all in charge of that, if something ever happens, people will blame us. We are just doing our job.” The guy with a hat said.

 

“If you’re gonna be here for a long time, we might as well introduced us-“Louis choke when they said _long time_ so they are planning to keep the three of them here for a long time. “I’m Kenneth and this is Christian.” Christian waved at him, he was the one with the long eyelashes. Louis took notice of that.

 

Louis looked to his left and saw two girls, smiling wickedly at him, making his stomach churn. Kenneth glared at the girl giving Louis chills on his spine. “This is Eva and Laura.”

 

“Where are Harry and Edward?” Louis asked.  Eva, the girl who’s giving him creeps, smiled again but it’s the same. “don’t worry we already took care of that.”

 

“Are they okay?”

 

The four of them nodded, good thing Louis was good at detecting lies.

 

                Edward was suddenly thrown to a white but dark room, he gasped when he felt his bruised torso scraped to the hard tiled floor once again. He hopes that it will be okay and soon be healed. He looked down to his state and back to the figure in covered in white sheets. He gasped then stood up, he saw familiar face. _Harry!_ He quickly wrapped his arms around his brother, even though he always played tough on the both of them, he still have a soft spot for his younger brother.

Harry immediately opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

 

“E-Edward?” he croaked out. Edward smile to his brother and nodded vigorously.

 

“It’s me, it’s me.”

 

“Where’s Louis?”

 

Then Edward’s smiled suddenly stopped. He turned at the people looking at both of them, glaring at them. The room was covered in transparent windows. He quickly jumped and banged the window, all people laughing at his state. It only made Edward raged again, they were being watched as if this was a comedy show. Edward just wants to throw up, he just want to find _his_ Louis again and forget about this fucked up place.

 

                When almost all of the people cleared up on watching the two boys, Edward was asleep and harry was just mindlessly tracing everything on his arms. He looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself that he would just go back to the murder house than this. It was making him sick and the worst of all is that he still can’t find Louis anywhere.

 

It was noon when somebody was thrown to the white floor. Harry jumped as he saw white wings, fluttering helplessly around the boy. That’s when he realizes, Louis! He quickly get up, despite the churning in his stomach because of the amount of blows he receives there. He scoops up the younger boy and gathers him in his arms.

 

Edward was now waking up from his state and immediately ducked down to the floor and see that his brother and Louis were on it. He quickly wrapped his arms around Louis so now he was faced to face with his brother.

 

Louis was trembling and that’s when Edward saw that Louis was crying but the worst of all is that his wings have blood dripping at the ends.

 

“Who did this, Lou?” Edward asked in rage making Louis shake and sob even more.

 

“T-them.” Louis stuttered out. Edward’s eyes turned into black pits of darkness, the same goes to Harry.

 

“We would make them pay, baby. Just wait for a while, we needed to get away from this sick people.” harry said.

 

“How?” harry stayed silent in Louis’ words. to be honest, nothing can come to his mind right now because he can’t think clearly and all that was in his mind was to kill all of the people in this fucked up place and burn this whole thing down but he need to come up with a plan since they still don’t know how to leave this white room.

 

“Louis?” Edward asked. Louis looked up, a small broke smile lingering on his lips. “What did they do to you?”

 

“T-they pluc-cked-“ Louis hiccupped. “some of i-it.”

 

Harry let out a large breath and tried to calm himself out, but it simply wasn’t working.

 

“-they said it was just f-for a t-test. But I know it w-wasn’t for that.” Louis said.

 

“Then what it is for?”Harry asked, breathing calmly on his nose then he smelt something burning. He looked down and saw that he skin was _sizzling._ He pulled away, Edward did the same when they saw each other’s arms, they were full of black gash of line and the next thing they knew, blood was starting come out the surface.  Harry winced then looked at Louis.

 

Who had widened his eyes and looked down to himself, nothing has change to him.

 

“Are you two okay?” Louis asked, even with his voice, he sounded tiny. Harry just wants to wrap him up in a blanket and hide him to the world; sadly he can’t do that without having a second degree burn until Louis will go back to his human form.

 

“Princess, can you please turn back to umm, human?” Louis looked down and looked like he was ashamed of himself, tears where starting to form once again on his eyes.

 

“No no no, baby, please look at me.” Edward said. Louis looked up at the both of them, eyes still drenched in tears.

 

“I c-cant.” Louis sobbed, buried his head on his hands. “Not until my wings healed up.”

 

Harry widened his eyes and trailed down, blood is still coming out of it but now, it was scattered. Some feathers were now falling on the floor, disappearing into thin air. It being healed will take a long time.  

 


	6. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! In celebration for having 1.5K hits, here's a major plot twist for y'all -i

 

-x-

 

                It’s been days since Harry and Edward have touched Louis and it was slowly killing the three of them. They both needed to be touched and each one of them wants to be touched by the other, unfortunately, none of them can do that since Louis’ still in his form. It was bleeding so badly at the ends, the ‘head nurses –Kenneth, Christian, Eva and Laura-‘runs the whole place. Louis had seen enough.

 

On his first day here, Louis found out that this was in fact a mental house slash horror house-well only to Louis though-, Louis rarely sleeps at night because of the screams that always erupt the whole building. Edward and Harry seems to be perfectly fine with them saying; “we’ve seen worst, Lou.” but that wasn’t the case.

 

On their third night, Louis was turning on his bed, still can’t sleep when another roar of screams frightened him. Edward and Harry, who always sees this scene wants to hide Louis and tuck him but they still can’t.

 

It was already their fourth night here, Louis staring awake on the ceiling, bags under his blood shut eyes and tear stained cheeks, although he won’t say it out loud. He blames himself for doing this to both of Edward and Harry. Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? They were fine (slightly) on the murder house and now they’re stuck here, thanks to Louis.

 

Without even realizing it, Louis was full blown weeping.

 

“Baby, babe. Please stop, why are you crying?” Edward asked, now in front of him making Louis sob even more. They wouldn’t touch him because of him and it was starting to craze Louis a bit.

 

“N-nothing.” Louis hiccupped. “I’m fine.” He tried to smile at Edward but it was unconvincing. Edward then sit almost touching Louis’ knee with his on the bed.

 

“Babe, please.”

 

                On the other side of the bed, Harry was not minding everything around him, Harry was starting to have a conversation with himself, it all started when Harry thought that neither of them will escape here because they are already dead. They can’t be dead anymore and that’s the only _escape_ he knew. He would probably burn the whole house down, but that would include the three of them, even though they are already dead, they would still get burn and will not see each other, well them and Louis, again.

 

He could kill all the people in this building, but he still doesn’t even know how to escape this fucking room.

 

He could bang until the door opens, but that would lead to people putting a needle in him.

 

                Really, he was hopeless, he wishes that Edward already have a plan for them, because Harry suck at this.

 

                It was noon, everyone –well all the creatures whom they still don’t know what’s called. Louis thinks being in the murder house is much better than this since there were lights everywhere, he could see everything, from the blood oozing from their necks, their chapped and bloody lips, the bags under their eyes –but Louis doesn’t differ from them- deep gashes on either their stomach or necks because they are practically naked and Louis just wanted to throw up.

 

Thankfully though, the ‘nurses’ didn’t let them be naked in this building.

 

Someone jumped in front of Louis making him shriek but none of the creatures even bats an eye towards them. He looked in front of them and saw a girl, she was almost decent expect for the same bags under her eyes but when Louis looked closely, there are many _marks_ on her neck. _God._

 

Edward and Harry was tensed the whole time but they remained in their seats, eyeing the two of them in case something bad will happen to their princess.

 

“Hi!” the girl said, smiling at him. It also made Louis melt because she was so cute, he just looked at her face, careful not to go down pass it because he is going threw up again.

 

“Hello.” Louis said, rubbing her sides. She was wearing a thin pale pink night gown that just go past her thighs.

 

“I’m ten years old, how old are you? I’m Marie but you can call me Mar or whatever you like. What’s your name? Can we play? How long have you stayed here? Are you comf-“Marie rambled but then stopped when someone shouted her name.

 

“Marie!” Louis looked up and saw Christian, looking at the girl in front of him with rage. Marie widened her eyes and was about to say sorry when Christian was suddenly two steps away from them. He raised his palm and Louis widened his eyes, due to his softness and weakness towards children, he leaped on his sit. Edward and Harry shouted at Louis to stop but it was already done, Louis felt the sting on his right cheeks.

 

Everything was so quiet but was soon interrupted when they heard two screeching noises and suddenly Edward and Harry were in front of Christian, because they were demons, they over powered them It was a blink of an eye when Louis widened his teary eyes while holding his palms on his cheek, Marie sobbing on his stomach as Louis stroke her head with his free hands, Edward had Christian on a head lock leaving him gasping and choking for air and Harry punching the life out of him.

 

“Listen here you little shit, Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Louis. Or I swear to god I will fucking kill you. Thank your luck this time because the guards are on the way, if you let us away from Louis I will not hesitate to hang you, got it?” Harry said, his green eyes now charcoal as he stare to the scared man under Edward’s arms.

 

Edward let the guy down, him being on his knees and choking on the floor. All of the creatures either have this thankful look on their faces or terrified emotion. Louis won’t blame them. Then suddenly Edward and Harry pushed the Louis with them, leaving the girl who just smiled and waved at them, mouthing them ‘thank you’, just in time that the doors opened, revealing three heavily built guards.

 

                When they were all back safely –thankfully- in their rooms, almost immediately, the twins let Louis out of their grasp as them hiss in pain while closing their eyes.

**[a/n: this shit is about to go down]**

 

When it was already night, Louis was preparing himself for another sleepless night. Edward and Harry lying silently on their bed, eyes wide opened as they stare outside. _One._ Another scream interrupted their silent atmosphere. Louis wincing as he tried his best to be smaller as he curl himself to a ball. It was particularly hard when his –slightly- better wings are on his way.

 

He turned again, wishing the scream would just stop but he was interrupted by his own sound, he looked down and saw a brick, a very large brick, was thrown on their way, making the glass broke into tiny million pieces. Almost immediately, Edward and Harry are already in front of Louis, shielding him in case something bad will happen.

 

But they both gasped as an audible gush of wind was thrown on their way. Both looked down to their chest and saw Xeroxine VII stabbed directly in front of their chest. Then without any second that was wasted, both of them dropped to the floor, unconsciously unstable. Louis screamed once again, tears disgustingly flowing heavily on his cheeks. He looked up helplessly and saw Christian smirking at him, even with the black eyes in his left eye, he still looks dangerous –not to mention disgusting.

 

Behind him was four guards, who stood unbelievably still and Christian said; “Grab them.”

 

Then Louis leaped in front of the twins protecting them pathetically, he heard Christian laughed but it sent Louis chills to his spine. “Leave him.” Louis’ momentarily stopped and all Louis could do was let the twins go since two guards were now wrapping on both of his arms and  two other dragging the twins outside.

 

Louis was thrown on the same bed he’s laying for straight four days now. He gasped as his back hit the hard mattress under his back. Louis looked up and saw that there were no guards now, Christian and he was all alone in the room. He continuously shook his head saying “No, no, no. Please don’t hurt me.”

 

Christian shook his head while wiping the cheeks of Louis, he tries to pry away from the man’s touching but it was useless and he didn’t even know he was now tied to the bed, metal clinking each time he tried to move. _No, no, no._

 

“Baby, please don’t cry. You’re making this heard for the both of us.” Christian said and smirking and towering Louis all over again, Louis just wanted to escape this place and threw up all the blood from his system.

 

Louis widened his eyes when he a black metal circle that’s when he started to trash despite and constant pain in his wrist every time he tried to move. Then Christian opened the white metal, it clinking then almost immediately, it’s stuck around Louis’ neck. He was crying so much right now that he can’t breathe.

 

“Okay, now, now, baby. If you tried to disobey, you know what I would do, I’m sure.” Christian taunted then planted himself on top of frozen boy.

 

“Please, please,  please. Stop. I don’t want this-“He was cut off when he felt a pair of lips forcing its way in his mouth. He gasped it finally pulled away but then screamed when he felt himself being electrified by the metal around his neck.

 

He shrieked and shrieked until he can’t hear his voice anymore. Finally, it stopped, Louis sighing in slight relief but then his clothes were ripped from him, he screamed once again when he felt two fingers pushing its way to his hole. Louis desperately tried to clench the opening of his hole close but then electricity started to prick once again on his neck.

 

He was a mess, not that he doesn’t mind he just wants this to all stop.

 

He felt something even more bigger than fingers forcing again in his hole, the electricity was continues and Louis writhes, sobs and shuddered so hard when everything was slowly killing him.

 

                He bolted up from the bed and saw nothing a like the room. This time he was back to the familiar bed with blood and stained come. He looked confusedly and saw that Harry and Edward were now staring at him. He sighed in relief when he saw the two of them, fine and nothing ever happen to them. Louis furrows his eyebrows when he heard the constant banging on the door to his left, meaning that creatures desperately want to get in. He stood up and was about to hug the twins in happiness because that was just dream, right?

 

He was pushed on the floor making him widened his eyes.

 

“Who are you?” Harry asked.

 

                Louis widened his eyes and look at the both of them, thinking this was all a joke. He looked at their eyes but it remained the same stormy green –almost black staring back at him.

 

“W-what?” Louis croaked out. “What do you mean? I-I’m Louis. You’re Edward an-nd Harry right?”

 

Edward took a step back from them and widened his eyes with brows still furrowing. “How did you know that? Where did you come?”

 

“Huh?” Louis asked dumfounded.

 

“Well, if you’re not gonna tell us, you might as well leave because I thing you’re one of _them_.” Louis gasped at Harry’s words.

 

“What?! Harry this is me, Louis remember?” Louis tried but failed miserably when the atmosphere just thickens even more. “I- we were at a m-mental hospital and you’re like um.”

 

                Louis tried and tried but he was so close in giving up, hiding in a hole and never coming back. This is heart breaking, oh my god. He can’t believe what’s happening. Surely that wasn’t a dream right? I mean that was so, _so_ long to be even called a dream.

 

“Harry and Edward you both died in a ship –or a large boat, right?”

 

In these words, Harry widened his eyes, still not trusting Louis then stood up. The three of them completely ignored the banging and shrieking outside the room.

 

“H-how do you know that?” Harry asked.

 

“I- …you told me, remember?”

 

“What? You haven’t even spoken to me except right now. All I know is that you bumped in the concrete wall and you faint? What’s there more to say?” Louis gasped. He looked behind him and saw that his wings were perfectly fine, well expect the some of the feathers at the tip starting to fade. _What?_ So if that isn’t present in this time, that means all of it is just pure figments of his imaginations. But that couldn’t be, right?

 

                Edward gasped then stood right behind Louis. “Can you turn back to your human form?”

 

“Oh-uh okay.” Louis nodded then the blue lines and swirls on his forehead, neck and left arm started to show up then a second later, he was back to his human form, halo hidden as well as his large wings and the lines were gone.

 

Edward just looked at his back shoulder making him conscious as ever. “Is- is everything okay?”

 

“Harry! Looked at it!”

 

                And when said man looked at it, his eyes widened and said, “D already knows your weakness.”

 

“What?”

 

“The whole –uh- situation that’s been running through your head might of happen in the future but in those situations, D already knows your weakness, strengths and everything that included in that situation.” Harry nodded at his brothers words.  Louis gasped again, that literally said that everything in his mind was his imaginations or just simply future talking to him, but when he hunched to his back he threw up blood, just like what he did to his imagination.

 

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, not even batting an eye where the pooling of blood was. Louis only nodded as he stared at his reflection through the blood, his eyes widened when it starts to disappear as if the floor just absorbs it.

 

The three of them stayed silent, just plainly observing each other’s features –or the twins observing Louis as if they were cavemen. Edward shook his head and bit his lips when he noticed that Louis was staring at him with flushed cheeks and suddenly turned away.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Louis stated both of Edward and Harry froze in their sits.

 

“What?”

 

“If some of the things that happened to my imagination are true, then I remember this, someone, a lady with pale features and black hair, goes in here and like Edward burned the whole house down.”

 

“Lita.” Harry said.

 

“What? Wh-who’s Lita?”

 

“D’s wife.”

 

“Who even is D?” Louis asked suddenly, if the Harry and Edward in his imagination didn’t answer who the hell this D is, he just wanted to try if even in his real life –or what he think it is, they can answer his question. But the twins remained silent while looking at Louis tensely. _Of course._

 

Then Harry sighed, followed by Edward. “Okay, if that’s what happened to your dream then, come on we need to go.” Harry said, Louis nodded only. Accepting the fact that they still won’t let him know who the fuck controls this house that he just wants to burn down completely until it was just specs of dirt littered around the town.

The three of them get out of the bed, now facing the still-banging door in front of them; Louis unconsciously tensed and tightened his hands around Harry’s. _Please let just be the hands, please just let be the hands plea-_

 

He was cut off when Edward threw the door open, revealing one of the creatures, it was different this time –except the fact that it still have blood and deep gashes littered on his stomach, it was a lizard like thing that is so huge that it exactly is just the height of Harry’s and Edward’s.

 

Louis felt his stomach tightened again.

 

Edward immediately turned into a demon form and towered the lizard, Louis widened his eyes when it turned suddenly invisible, however, Edward just continued to trail down the lizard, resulting in trashing the whole room down until Edward stopped and at last, the sight of the lizard is visible and was no longer breathing.

 

                Edward nodded to Harry and Harry did the same; Louis wondered what they are saying but his train of thoughts was interrupted when Harry griped his arms and leading the three of them now, even though Louis knows Edward was the one who’s familiar with this.

 

Harry turned to his back and muttered a small ‘shit’ but it was audible to both of the other boys. Louis looked behind them and saw a gathering. The creatures that are similar to his imagination –the one with the horrible experiment, was all know eating what it looks like another person.

 

“Oh god.” Louis whispered but it was actually not a whisper when Harry widened his eyes and saw one of the creatures looking at them and shrieked while pointing the three men in front of them. Then they took off dashing, Louis could barely keep without tripping in his own feet so he gasped in pain when he face planted on the concrete floor that’s also slippery with red metallic –blood. _Of course._

 

But then Louis shrieked when a hand gripped his legs so tightly that it might even bruised he looked up and saw almost all of the creatures following Harry and Edward but they are so far away like some even going back to Louis. Louis miserably tried to get the hand away from him but at his final attempt, he finally did and took off running to unknown place and before he knew it, he was already in a dark cave with torn white dress hugging his body ever so lightly.

 

It was dark, he doesn’t even know where he is going but all he knew was he was about to threw up – _for the love of god._ But then something so sweet lingered on his nose and he doesn’t know where that came from but it smelt so sweet, like caramel, chocolate and honey in one. Louis couldn’t helpas he followed the scent, he looked back and saw that there was only a light patch of small light was on the other end.

 

But then something –or someone interrupted him and practically flew above him. When he looked up, from miserably failing on the blood covered floor, he saw a guy tucked into a large black but its wearing a white mask with blood smudges everywhere.

 

He offered his hands in front of Louis; still silent the whole time. Of course, Louis wasn’t that dumb so instead, he stood up then run towards the other end, ignoring the sharp pain on his lower back, he saw that the figure in white mask wasn’t even following him, instead stayed on where he is and that’s when Louis noticed that he have no feet; he’s flying into thin air.

 

He screamed when he felt someone pulling him into their arms, he was about to took off running again when he gazed up and saw the same green –almost black orbs that is from Edward. He sighed in relief and buried his head on his chest. The older, who doesn’t even know how to comfort people, just pick up his arms awkwardly then gliding it onto Louis’ back dragging it up and down; he hoped it was making the younger lad comfortable and protected because he already felt the fondness towards the angel that practically insist that they already met.

 

“Where’s Harry?”

 

“I’m here.” Someone whispered into his ears and he smelt the lingering scent of the other older boy and sighed in content but then of course, something would eventually ruin the moment when he gasped as pain shoots in his back, harry stepped back and his eyes widened when he saw something, a burned mark on his back. The lad didn’t even hesitate to tear the whole dress down making Louis gasped.

 

Not only did the mark looks like a burn, it was starting to move towards his upper back and disappeared.

 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered to himself but of course, Louis picked it up.

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“Uh, nothing nothing.” Harry could’ve said something but that was everything Louis heard when his knees buckled up then fell into unconsciousness again.

 

                “Louis!” Edward shouted towards to the now boy on his knees and was silently falling to the cold tiled floor. Harry immediately hooked an arm under the younger boy’s  underarm, pulling him up and turning him around so that his arms were now tucked under the boy’s bottom, (Harry gets _a little_ hard but no one has to know that), Louis’ face buried in Harry’s shoulder blades.

 

“What’s that on his back?” Edward asked.

 

“I’m surprised you still don’t know about this but I think its like someone marking claim over Louis.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s starting to become one of us.”

 

                Edward’s eyes widened when he saw the mark traveling upward then slowly spreading to Louis’ wings making the tip black. “Oh god.” Edward gasped. harry only freeze because he heard the younger boy take a sharp intake of breath, afraid that he will be awake in his arms.

 


	7. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys oh my god thank you for the 2.1K reads seriously what even happened. Fortunately, I've finally updated because this week is finally making me kill myself and yesterday it was our field trip and my classmates are still bitches. Okay, I've been listening to a lot of songs by 'Theory Of A Deadman' and I'm addicted to 'Angel' and 'The One' so in this chapter (or whole book) I'm listening to Angel anyway, here it goes for the ninth chapter!!! :)

                When Louis woke up, not to mention his head pounding and voice cracking at the end as he yawned softly, he immediately looked in front and gasped when he saw Harry and Edward looking at him, they remained eye-to-eye contact with each other and Louis –of course- just realize that they don’t even blink, just plainly staring at him but it was starting to get creepier and creepier each second passed by.

 

“Uh, Hi?” Louis greeted-questioned- unsurely to the both of them. Edward stepped back and blinked multiple times, his face doesn’t smile but the little wave he gave Louis was enough for the younger boy. Harry just blinked and slowly raised his hands holding Louis’ back neck. The younger boy, almost screamed in pain when he felt the burning sensation that erupted him again, but was silenced when he felt a pair of lips on his own.

 

Louis sighed in contentment and leaned in to him, ignoring the burning sensation again. Harry’s left hand –which was before on his neck, was now on Louis’ lower back, cupping Louis’ behind making the boy whine and simply grind on him. Someone cleared his throat and that Louis realize there was another person on the room. Louis pulled away –still on top of Harry’s lap, not letting him go even if he tried to. He was blushing madly as he faced Edward, who’s still stony faced as ever.

 

“Sorry.” Louis stuttered. Harry still gripping his behind with both of his fingers, now that Louis looked around, he saw that they were now in another room, but it was much more decent. It looks like it belongs to a five star hotel kind of room. The carpet Edward was standing on was red and so soft that any people would mistaken it and be comfortable with just laying there, the curtains were hiding the large window, Louis looked around it and saw that there was not a single light available around (just a warm yellow bulb on top of them to supply the whole room).

 

Louis looked down and saw that they –Harry and him, were sitting on the edge of a red and white large king sized bed, Harry’s feet on the edge and bare feet on the large red carpet. Louis glanced to Harry and saw that he was already looking at him, immediately Louis looked down, unconsciously, Harry’s hands on his chin, lifting his gazed again to him. Harry offered a small smile making the boy even blush harder.

 

“Where are we?” Louis asked no one in particular because he simply doesn’t know who to ask.

 

Edward was the one to answer, his deep and raspy voice erupting the once silent room.

 

“We are now in Lita’s room.” Louis froze.

 

“L-lita? The one-“

 

“Yeah the one in your dreams, D’s wife, yeah that one. “

 

“Oh.”

 

“What’s the problem?” Harry asked.

 

“Nothing, really.”

 

                They let the subject die down; Edward walked to the both of them and sat down next to his brother. “Hey, princess, yesterday when we almost left you alone in the cave, what happened, did you see anything or anyone in particular?”

 

Louis stilled for a moment, his mind remembering what happened yesterday before slowly nodding. “Y-yeah, I-uh- there’s a guy or I don’t even know if it’s a guy because he was masked and red blood smudges on it. Anyway, he was just f-floating on the ground.” Louis shivered while saying that. Edward, however, just furrowed his eyebrows and said nothing.

 

Louis didn’t realize he was now curling on Harry’s chest, his ears and cheeks squished on Harry’s large chest. Louis felt Edward’s fingers trailing on his hair making Louis lean in to the touch then once again, they were interrupted by a loud scream, and Louis shuddered when he heard even though he already heard that many time.

 

“That’s the soul, Princess.” Edward said, Harry nodding at him, Louis felt it when something vibrated on his cheeks.

 

“Okay, what is that?” Louis asked, feeling dumb for not knowing what to do or what to say or what even is ‘the soul’ it can be many things, the soul of the body, the a-

 

“It’s like a guide or something but like a guardian angel, but not really I-“ Harry babbled and Louis doesn’t even know what did he say “What?” Edward sighed.

 

“He means, babe, is that the soul –is just like any other guardian angel but it’s the opposite.”

 

“So, guardian demon?”

 

“Yeah, just like that, if you ever encounter him accidentally, just close your eyes and now give to your own _temptation_ and just runaway, he wouldn’t follow you if you don’t like to. He just leads you to wrong places or situations. Got it?”

 

“Y-yeah. Okay, we gotta go out now, if we stayed in here for so long, D’s gonna realize that his wife is dead and will actually torture us-“

 

“What do you mean? What the f- he’s already torturing us but that’s not even the his si-“

 

“Louis, breathe. Okay, calm down alright, we’re not going to let anyone hurt you.”

 

                Louis felt like they were unsure of themselves the moment when harry said that but he just let it go, sweat was pouring on his forehead as he regulated his heart beat. Something felt buzzing on his neck; he looked up confused and saw that Harry was now gripping both sides of his legs and Edward away from them. _What is the buzzing?_

“Louis, love, what’s wrong?” Harry interrupted him.

 

“Something is buzzing, something-“Louis gasped. Both of the twins looked at him in worry.

 

“Babe, calm down your having another break down, just close your eyes breathe an-“ Louis didn’t hear the last part because he was bolting out of the bed, head drenched in sweat and he looked around and saw he was now back to the cold and white tiled room with transparent glass around him. He gasped when he felt something electrifying on his neck; he looked down and sobbed immediately when the power was still on, it was quite painful. _Oh my god what happened._  Louis sobbed harder when he saw both of the twins, unconscious on the ground and even more when he saw an unfamiliar guy on his side, snoring softly- _Christian._

 

Then he felt him stirring up and soon, grey dull eyes were now staring at him. he smirked then stood up, stepping on the twins making Louis choke as Christian retrieve his clothes and finally –Louis mentally sighing in relief- as he walked out of the transparent floor, flicking the lights on the side that’s almost hidden. When the lights all went on, Christian walked out of the hall until Louis doesn’t see him anymore.

 

With his tear stained eyes, he stood up from the white bed, wincing when he felt his hole gaping making him shudder and whimper from thinking about it, this made the twins wake up, Harry, even though he was stumbling with his half shut eyes on display, walked over to Louis with concern, followed by Edward. The three of them were wincing from different situations. Harry turned to hug Louis even though the stinging sensation he felt, followed by Edward who’s hugging him on the front.

 

“Babe, babe, I’m so sorry. I- What happened? Did he do something to you?” Harry asked, Louis whimpered when his voice boomed the scene. “I already broke my promise, I’m so sorry-“

 

“Harry, Harry its okay...Let’s not talk about it, please.” Louis pleaded. The twins nodding in both defeat and exhaustion.

 

“Can we talk about something else, then?” Edward suggested.

 

Louis sobbed even more of what is happening with his life right now. It’s so confusing and everything is happening at once, Louis doesn’t even know if this is his real life or this is just his imagination. Harry glared at his brother then back to Louis.

 

“Babe, what happen, I’m even more concerned right now, and you can tell us right?” Harry almost pleaded in response, his eyes still searching for Louis’ as he continues to rub Louis’ arms with his hands even though he can smell something burning and he knows its him but right now, both of the twins doesn’t mind at all.

 

“Harry! Harry, I don’t even know what happened, he just touched and r-rape me and I-he put this collar and its still working, I’m so scared please let it go, it’s still, oh god and ugh I thought this was a dream but uh-I don’t even know I can’t Harry, I can’t I think I’m gonna thr-“Then Louis threw up all over the floor, this time the blood was with a green thing that Louis doesn’t even know and he’s just crying and he thinks he’s losing his mind, he just wants to go back to everything, by everything, he means back to heaven where he really belongs.

 

“I swear Louis, I’ll k-kill h-“ Louis shushed Harry, because he was now hating himself and everything’s pushing him down he doesn’t even know what happened or what’s happening. His mind was throbbing in pain and not to mention the people outside, looking amusedly at them. Louis cried again and again, he doesn’t even know that Edward and Harry are too since they don’t know what to do, they are not good with this.

 

Louis doesn’t know that there are hands going up and down his back, doesn’t realize that he was once again falling into unconsciousness but was stopped when he felt another pain of small hands on his back, he tried to look up and saw Marie looking at him worriedly, while holding three tablet in her tiny hands.

 

“This is for you, Louis. We take them if we just threw up or-“ Louis doesn’t even hesitate when he drowned the three tablet sin his throat without any liquid to accompany it, almost immediately, his knees buckled and was about to plant his face on the floor, when Harry pulled him to his feet and laid him carefully on the bed, Harry smiled bitterly on Louis he wiped his tear-stained cheeks while looking at the boy.

 

Meanwhile, Edward was glaring at the ten year old girl who’s cowering in his gaze.

 

“What was that?”

 

“E-Edward-“

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“It doesn’t matter; the only thing that matters is Louis here alright?” Marie said softly, smiling a little when he saw Harry and Louis on the bed, Louis unconscious and Harry trying to soothe him even though he desperately needs to calm himself down.

 

“Then what’s that?”

 

“The people who run this place always give them that tablet, Kenneth was the one who insisted, if they are not feeling well and all.” Marie said helplessly. He glared once again and finally Marie was about to stood up and walk to the door when she stared at Edward, who stared at her the same, and said;

 

“Please be careful, the show is almost starting.”

 

                Edward frowned at Marie’s voice, he was about to ask ‘why’ when she run and disappeared to the sea of people looking at them, some of them clapping while others are whispering to each other. He just turned around them while Marie’s words ringing on his ears. _What did she mean by show?_

 

His thoughts are interrupted when he heard Louis whimpering. He dashed towards Louis and his brother, hands on Louis head, checking if he’s okay. His eyes are slowly opening and adjusting to the brightness of the room. He winced when he sat up then looked down, his eyes widened on his wings. Edward and Harry slowly trailing down and both of their eyes widened when they saw the tip, from red it was now turning to black and Louis was once again crying.

 

“What is happening? My wings are turning black! Oh God!” Louis screamed as he looked onto the tip of his wings. The twins stayed silent, afraid that they would say something they’ll regret later. Louis continued to sob and Harry internally winced when he pulled his hands from Louis and saw that it was starting to bleed and black blood was slowly seeping from it.

 

He stood up then walked around the room, the bell rang making everyone shuffle from their sits, the three stayed still, and waiting until everyone piled out of the door. Harry heard Edward sighed and Louis –finally, started to stop crying. He wiped his cheeks and eyes and stood up, now beside Harry and soon the three were going out of the room and into the cafeteria where the people served dead rats and burned eggs.

 

Louis wants to puke again.

 

                It was lunch again and the three of them were huddled up to the farthest corner. Louis looking at the small blue pills that everyone is handed. Edward and Harry both rolled their eyes and stomp on it, fortunately, no one noticed it while Louis on the other hand was busy examining it since he doesn’t know what to do anymore. Someone bounced in front of them making Louis widened his eyes and freeze but recovered when they saw Marie staring at them with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Hi!” She said, Louis just send her a small smile while waving, the twins doesn’t acknowledge her since they both know that somehow this girl can be dangerous or deranged, Louis shrugged them off when they implied this.

 

“hi, Marie, How are you?”

 

“I’m good, Louis. How was everything?” Marie asked, now picking up at the soup she brought earlier with her.

 

“Everything’s…fine.”

 

“You know, I won’t judge you if you tell the truth right?” Marie said, Louis felt Harry’s hands trailing on his left thigh while Edward on the other making Louis shiver but regained his posture.

 

“It’s just…I don’t know.”

 

“We’ve all been there, Lou.” Louis was now starting to question if she’s ten years old because she speaks like a matured person like one on her thirties but is stuck on her looking like ten years old. Pig tails on her hair while her face remained calm and her bright pink dress adorn her.

 

“I never caught you last name.” Louis said, hopefully trying to change the subject.

 

“Oh, it’s Arellano.” She said, looking at her lap slowly then looked back up at them and it slowly turned to a serious one. She looked around –making sure everything is clear if somebody is eavesdropping at their conversations, and then turned to them, her face now leaning closer to them. She dropped her voice and said;

 

“Please be careful, Lou, you’re the main attraction and you’re new. Just please, please, don’t let them hurt you, take care of yourself, alright? Somehow, Edward and Harry won’t be there for you.”

 

The twins pick up at this and frowned at the girl.

 

“What?”

 

“Listen, I gotta go. Christian will be looking for me.” Marie said then jumped to the floor before anyone of them can ask question. Harry glared to everyone and clutched Louis to him possessively even though there’s still stinging felt on his hands and arms, at the moment he heard the guy’s name.

 

“Nobody will hurt you. I’m sorry if I didn’t doo my promise, but I swear this time.”

 

“Harry, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Still,” Edward said, Harry looking at him then his stare dropped down the floor.

 

                The bell rang once again, indicating that all of the _people_ here should now be back on their rooms. The three of them stood up then walked slowly to their respected room, bowing their heads slightly just to not eye-contact the men that are heavily built and glaring at the ‘patients’.

 

It was night when Louis finally fell asleep but it didn’t take long before he woke up, confused and saw that he was now in a moving room. He blinked to clear his vision but he still couldn’t make up anything, everything is literally so dark.

 

The car suddenly stopped and Louis heard someone walking his way to the door and soon it was opened, Louis wincing from the brightness, Louis’ eyes stayed on the man, Christian, then gasped, trying to cower away from the man. The man only smirked, Louis looked around and saw a carnival-like place but it was in the middle of the forest.

 

Christian turned to him while smirking and said; _“Welcome to the Freak Show.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I finally have a plot in this story Oh my god I can't. Good news, the story finally have a plot!!! Congratulations to you trash aka me. LARRY INTERACTED I CANT BREATHE


	8. 10/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is inspired by *drum roll please*....Carousel By Melanie Martinez aka Queen. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my shitty story and oh! please comment or suggest anything because I just want to know what's going on with your minds when you're reading this *cough* trash *cough* story. ANNNNNDDDD NEW CHARACTER WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER

**“Welcome to the Freak show.”**

                Louis screamed and trashed in Christian’s arms when he held him. Louis, being vulnerable at his state right now, couldn’t do anything except cry and scream, hoping for anyone to see him. Most of all, he just wanted to see if Harry and Edward are okay or at least if they’re doing fine.

 

“They’re okay, Princess.” Christian said, smirking creepily down at the younger boy in his arms, as if he already knows what Louis is thinking. Louis didn’t say anything, because of how much he was trashing on his arms, he just slumped back defeated and exhausted with all things that’s been weighting him down lately.

 

He was surprised when Christian throws him and he heard his own deafening scream when his back and wings hit the cold ground. He looked up and saw that Christian smiled but it wasn’t a genuine smile at him then walked away. Louis screamed once again, he was trashing the whole metal bars down. He was trapped in a large bird-like cage with rusty metals around him.

 

“Harry! Edward!” He cried and cried, he stopped only when he saw someone peaking up at him.  


His stomach churns when he saw a clown. When he was _alive_ he was so afraid of clowns. They were just so creepy and making Louis shiver on his spine. The clown smiled, it was really not helping when Louis saw his sharpened teeth and not only that, but it has red blood covering them. His lipstick that looks terribly like blood was making his lips look even huge; the black hair was pulled back and his face was caked with bright white paint and powder.

 

“Stop! S-Stop! Get away from m-me!” The clown remained in his position, not saying anything.

 

Louis looked back at him, curiosity enveloping his body, he immediately regret it when the clown was looking at him with a deadly smile but blank eyes. Louis’ eyes traveled down his arms and saw that the clown was holding up something. The clown threw it in front of Louis, making him flinch away.

 

He glanced at the thing that’s been thrown and saw that it was a rugged doll. It was color brown –kind of like a sack of potatoes’ bag, red smudges everywhere that Louis doesn’t even want to touch anywhere near it, brown curly hair on top of its head and it was sew with white feathery wings that Louis was even more curious about it.

 

“Is t-this for me?” Louis asked, now holding up the doll, stroking at its wings that terribly looks like Louis’.

 

The clown only nodded, still smiling. Louis was now starting to lessen his freight about clowns because they were separated by rusty metal bars but then it immediately disappeared –his lessening freight, when the clown held up a key, his hands slowly going to the lock of the rusty door. Louis’ eyes widened and screamed once again, he stood up from the ground, readying himself if something expected will happen, the doll still clutched on his arms.

 

The rusty door opened making Louis’ heart beat madly.

 

“N-no! Stop, don’t h-hurt me,” Louis begged when the emotionless clown looked down at him, he must be at least six feet because he’s practically towering the younger boy.

 

Then he picked up something in his pocket, making Louis cower in freight. He glanced at the door and saw that it was wide open, inviting him. He took off running but then his chest slumped on the floor, him letting out a small ‘oomf’. His head was on the floor, sobbing his heart out, once again. He heard a small click and he was pulled back to his feet. Both of his wrist are cuffed by the clown, with tear-stained cheeks, the clown pushed Louis in front of him, one hand on Louis’ wrist and the other on his shoulder blades.

 

When they stopped on the left door, it almost immediately opened revealing a blond guy with blue eyes glistening. The guy looked at the clown and back to Louis. He smiled at the younger boy and glared at the clown, he held his hands up and the clown put the keys on it. Louis wasn’t sure if he heard the clown draw back a long sigh.

 

“Eris, let go of our new guest.” He said. Louis saw in the corner of his eyes that the clown rolled his eyes and pushed Louis to the blond boy, making the both of them stumble. The clown walked away the room and the blonde dash to the door, immediately locking it.

 

“Hi, you must be Louis. Everyone’s talking about you.” The blond guy said, Louis frowning in response. He looked up and down the guy and gasped when he saw his skin was literally sticking to his thin bones. Then the guy just laughed and practically shoving the subject off.

 

“What? What do you mean by ‘everyone’?” Louis said. The guy now admiring the pair of wings that the younger boy had.

 

“Everyone…-Like the people who work here.”

 

“Huh? There are more people?”

 

The blond laughed, “Of course, who the hell do you think works here?” Louis looked at him with wide eyes, as-if-saying ‘What the fuck even is happening right now.’

 

“Babe, this is an entertainment show. Everyone in this old city goes here, all the time to see us.” The blond said, “I never catch your name, full name I mean.”

 

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis said, offering his hands to the guy, however, the blond declined it and went for a bone crushing hug. “Niall Horan, at your service.”

 

“Hi,” Louis whispered. “Have you seen, um, two demons around here?”

 

Niall frowned but Louis thinks something popped on his head when he smiled brightly at Louis. “Oh, the twins who are also new here? Edward and Harry?”

 

Louis nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah,”

 

“Oh, that’s what Christian-“Louis flinched when he heard his name, Niall saw this but decided to let it go. “Has been talking about, he said that ‘they were both demons and can guard the whole place down.’”

 

Louis bit his lips when Niall at some point tugged at Louis’ wings with so much pressure. “Are your wings real?”

 

Louis laughed uneasily. “Of course, why would you say that?”

 

“It’s not every day you saw a real angel. “

 

“Yeah, it’s not every day two demons and an angel is kidnapped and brought to the mental hospital, yeah.” Louis whispered sarcastically, he decided he already likes the blond haired boy.

 

The boy widened his eyes and asked; “You’ve been there too?” Louis nodded. Niall continued; “That’s the most traumatic thing that has ever happen to my life.”

 

“Agreed.” Louis nodded his head. “Hey, why are you stuck here?”

 

“I’m not stuck; this is just where I belong.” Niall nodded and Louis looks at him as if he was crazy.

 

“Are you crazy?” Niall looked at Louis now mentally asking; “Are you serious?”

 

“Mate, this is where I belong. Do you think the world needs a person who just breaks his bones for money?”

 

Louis stayed silent after hearing that.

 

“Anyway, where are we? Oh right. Harry and Edward.”

 

“Can we see them?” Louis asked politely, ignoring Niall’s glaring at him, to be honest he looks like an angry puppy.

 

“No, we can’t.”

 

“Why? Niall I have to see them! Are they okay?” Louis pleaded the blond boy.

 

The boy looked at Louis apologetically. “I’m sorry, Louis. I don’t know.”

 

                Louis thinks he’s slowly going crazy with the things that have been happening in his life lately. Niall, however, just hooked his arms with Louis’ and strolled out of the room. He stopped and Niall bit his own lips and stared at Louis’ eyes and asked; “Promise me to not runaway?” Louis didn’t know what to do so he just nodded and at last, his wrists are break free,

 

He looked at Niall and muted him mentally, when he was babbling about something. All he ever thought was the twins’ safety and Louis always turned his head just in case he saw the two or at least one of them. Niall noticed this and stayed silent, he fidget his hands as Louis stared away, practically in his own land. Niall detoured their way, not that Louis would have noticed, and took the both of them in the stock room.

 

Louis breaks his thoughts when he saw the two familiar people in his life. He smiled so brightly that it would almost light up the whole dark room. He dashed towards the first person and engulfs him in his arms, legs wrapping around Harry’s waist and kissing the lips of him. Harry’s hands found their way towards Louis’ behind and grope it possessively.

 

Louis felt someone joining in the hug. Although the twins know that they are literally hurting their selves when holding Louis like this but once again, they don’t care. Edward hugged the two of them and nosed at Louis’ hair. The three of them stayed that way until someone cleared their throats, making the twins growl.

 

“Easy there, I’m just warning the three of you that someone is coming this way.” Niall said and the three of them pulled away just in time another person came into the room. Louis almost burst in tears because he was getting emotional already and he doesn’t even know what’s happening. He saw the ten year old girl and immediately stood up from the ground and hugged the giggling girl.

 

“Are you okay, Lou?” Marie asked, hugging Louis’ too. Louis only nodded as he stroke Marie’s pigtails.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.”

 

“We are getting jealous here.” Harry asked but there was a tone of playfulness in his voice. Marie giggled then said; “Better get back at the two before they turn psycho again.” This made Louis laughed and pulled away from Marie, he walked back to the twins who once again hugged him. Louis turned to Niall and saw that he was smiling like a goof like a proud parent to his four children.

 

“Aw, I’m getting very emotional here. Such a good scene.” He slowly clapped his hands, making Louis laugh once again.

 

                An hour later, they now sat on another white bed, Louis on top of Harry as Edward was closing his eyes, even though they can’t sleep.

 

“Have you tried to change, love?” Harry asked then referred the wings behind Louis, he hadn’t thought of it before. He tried to change, the blue lines on his forehead appearing but then faded again. Louis let a few tears out; Harry reached up and wiped the tears, ignoring his bright red hands.

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis said. Harry just sent him a small smile.

 

“It’s not your fault, okay. None of this is.” Harry said.

 

                As they were talking an hour later, they were interrupted when the door opened, revealing an angered Christian, followed by Niall who only looks down at the floor. The three sat up immediately as Christian walks towards them.

 

“Get ready, the show is starting.” He said and the twins glared at him.

 

“And if we don’t want to?” Edward said, challenging Christian.

 

“Oh, you will.” He smirked when he revealed another Xeroxine on his hands. Louis gasped but the twins clenched their jaw and fist their hands together. They stood up, making Christian let out a very creepy laugh. Christian let Louis first, but not before groping his arse, however this is the last straw as Edward let out a growl and launched to Christian. Edward didn’t see it but immediately, Christian plunged the needle on his chest then threw it to Harry who fell into unconsciousness again.

 

Louis widened his eyes and screamed again. “Let’s go, princess.”

 

Sobbing, Louis let himself be dragged around. He saw that Niall let out a small ‘sorry’ to him as the three of them walked back to the carnival like place. Louis looked around and saw that they were many people looking at them, mostly Louis and admiring Louis’ wings.

 

It came to a point where, a teenage girl go towards them and plucked a feather out, Louis let out a loud scream and the girl was satisfied. Christian glared at the girl who let his arms up and said; “Just making sure it was real.”

 

Louis watched as the single feather disappeared once again to the ground. With his tear stained cheeks, he walk in shame and head bowed down. “Chin up, princess. All these people are waiting to see you.”

 

Louis doesn’t know but he just wants to punch Christian in the face and possibly strangle him. Louis’ eyes widened, he never had these thoughts before. _What’s happening to him?_

 

                They stopped at another bird-like cage but this time it wasn’t rusty and Christian pushed Louis in it, he glared at Louis then spat; “Stay there and be good boy, got it?”

 

Louis nodded defeated. Niall looked at him and sympathy but then turned to Christian when he heard his name being called, “Go back to the station, we have a lot to talk about.”

 

Niall nodded silently and walked away the scene. He disappeared in the sea of people; Christian turned back to Louis and glared at him for the last time and following Niall to where he went. Immediately, people swarmed Louis’ cage and all Louis could do was hid his face on his arms as he silently cry. He ignored the multiple things that people threw at him and the constant ‘Look up at here, bitch we paid for this.’

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Niall of course is our new character. I'm gonna think about bringing all of the boys here but I don't know how. as of now, thank you for the 2.5 k!!!


	9. twelve

                When Louis finally looked up, he saw it was starting to be dark and people are getting fewer and fewer which made Louis be relived, _finally._ But at the corner of hi eyes he saw a guy he was familiarized with, it was neither Harry nor Edward but it was the spirit. Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he thought everything was just fucking with him then why is it right there. The same time Louis saw the spirit, Christian smirked down at him, making him look down.

 

“Get up, whore. We have to go.” He said and Louis couldn’t do anything but just to stood up lifelessly as he continued to stare down the dirt-filled ground.

 

“Chin up, no one wants to see you now.” Christian said. Neither the two of them know, is that the twins are looking at the both of them; well, more like throwing Christian to the edge of hell and letting him burn there.

 

“We have to do something, really.” Edward said, the moment they saw the two of them-Louis and Christian- disappeared to a red bricked room.

 

Harry only nodded silently; agreeing to his brother then looked back to the room.

 

                Louis woke up, sobbed heavily. He was drenched in sweat and he didn’t know what happened but he just sobbed in his arms, his cries filling the whole room. He felt two pairs of hands trying to comfort him; but unfortunately, it wasn’t helping, it was just making him feel a lot worse.

 

“Baby, are you okay?” Edward asked, confused right now because Louis just woke up then started to cry and it was making his heart startle and he don’t know why.

 

“C-can I tell you something?” Louis asked, the twins nodded as soon as Louis looked at them with red nose and eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

 

“What’ that?”

 

“I don’t even know if this is reality, to be honest.” Louis laughed bitterly. The twins furrowed both of their brows in confusion, both asking ‘why’ the same time.

 

“It’s just, it’s been happening lately. I-I just don’t know what to do, at first I think it was just a dream but it continued, I think I’m going crazy-Oh my god.” Louis said, stuttering. He continued to cry and it was silent the whole time and finally, after what it felt like hours, he continued. “First, we were right here and the second I was back at the mental or freakshow! I don’t even-“

 

Louis was curling in his sit, the twins didn’t know what to do except be burned in confusion and trying to comfort the younger boy; but again, it wasn’t helping.

 

“Louis, we both don’t know what’s happening-“

 

“It’s okay,” Louis laughed bitterly. “Maybe, I’m just going crazy.”

 

“Louis, love, you’re not crazy-“

 

“Don’t say that! You don’t even know what’s going on!” Louis snapped at Edward, Edward turned to rage at the statement but he managed to control it. Harry bit his lip, watching the exchange between his two loved ones.

 

“Look, I’m trying to alright! I don’t know what’s happening, okay?! One second, you’re falling unconscious then the second you’re –this! Louis, I’m trying to okay-“Edward explained.

 

“Then stop! Let me be crazy- I don’t need your help!” Louis screamed at the boy. Edward was taken back and took two steps back.

 

“Louis calm the fuck down! We all don’t know what’s happening; all we know is that the whole world is fucking with us! Just please, calm down you two, you’re making it worse, Fuck!” Harry shouted, already giving up on everything.

 

Louis slumped back on the bed, his chest on the bed as he sobbed heavily. Edward was staring at the pitch black window and Harry just staring at nothing blankly while running his fingers in his hair. That’s how Louis fell into asleep, not knowing what would he _dream_ about next.

 

_He was wearing a white hospital-dress, lying unconsciously on the bed. His eyelashes on his cheeks as he breathes deeply. Brown fringe lying carelessly on top of his forehead. Three **doctors** are checking up on him, almost every ten minutes. While staring at the white screen, one of the doctors gasped while pointing at the screen._

_“It’s almost done.”_

_The male doctor was smirking at the red-headed girl then nodded. “Yes, indeed.”_

                Louis was tired; all he could do was lay on the bed, staring lifelessly at the dark ceiling. The twins were very concerned about him _. It almost continues for a week._ He didn’t want to sleep because he didn’t want to travel back into the show but he was growing more and more tired each second passed by. He needs sun, he needs everything but sadly, the house wasn’t having it. With bags in his eyes, he continues to sigh deeply.

 

“Louis?” _No answer._ It was expected, the twins tried and tried just for Louis to at least say back a word to them but they miserably failed. “Please.” Harry whispered, almost afraid that Louis will burst again, even Harry being a demon is afraid now. It was his love, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Tears were starting to form on the edge of his eyes; he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Harry just hugged his brother since he doesn’t want Louis to feel uncomfortable, Harry almost sure that Louis had fell into a deep sleep with his eye unblinking.

 

“Louis, please. We’re here, right?” Edward tried. They haven’t talked to each other for weeks now. “We’re here for you. Just us against the world.”

 

All he got was Louis blinking slowly then back to his position; _it was better than nothing, right?_

 

Louis looked down and saw that there were many cables and things strapped to his body. Some of them having a bright red liquid on them and he screamed. The twins immediately detached to each other and go to Louis who was again, sobbing heavily.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked softly.

 

                But then everything was tiring Louis, he thought his body was finally giving up but he fell once again into unconsciousness. Louis woke up, blankly and not screaming anymore. He stared at the now red and white pattern of the ceiling. Louis bit his lip and tried to move but then was shocked to find out he can’t. He tried to scream, but nothing.

 

_What is happening?!_

Louis was finally going crazy, he didn’t blame anyone but it all started to weight on him. If he just told his family that the party was over, they can finally be happy. They would not die, Louis would not die but of course, everything we want doesn’t come to us, right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally almost at the end of the first half, what the fuck.


	10. Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, fuck. I completely forgot to remind you guys that Edward is blond!!!! And Harry stays Harry and next chapter I'll probably show you how I imagined the six of them. (Yes six, because Edward isn't actually real outside the fanfic. Anyway, yes. I've decided to finally bring the boys here, including my son, Zayn.

_“What is happening? ...Get me out of here! Please, somebody, help m-“_

                Louis woke up with a sudden jolt. He look around the dark room, only to find out the he was in between Harry and Edward who’s eyes are still close but Louis knows they’re conscious as ever. Harry groaned then tightened his arms around Louis. Edward was the first to sit up, right next to the younger boy.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice rasping at the end.

 

“I don’t know…” Louis trailed off.

 

“Bad dream?” Louis only nodded at Edward’s question. Louis heard the older boy sigh then flopped back to his brother, whose eyes are now wide awake. They were staring at each other; as if they are mentally talking to themselves (which is actually true).

 

Louis looked around and the familiar red bricked room. Tears were starting to once again flow from his eyes. The twins sighed; they don’t know what else to do. The word’s fucking up with them lately, their love was crying himself almost every day, and they don’t even know what’s happening.

 

When Louis finally settled down, Edward looked at Louis’ eyes for a moment before settling on his lips. They both broke the contact when they heard Harry gasped out loud.

 

Edward’s face turned confused and concern. “What’s it, Harry?” He asked, Harry pointed at something in Louis’ back and confused, Edward turned Louis around so that his back was facing him. He gulped when he saw the wings are starting to be in a very red-black shade color.

 

“The fuck-“

 

“What’s it?!” Louis asked, concerned about everything.

 

“It’s just…your back, princess.” Harry said, slowly dragging every word down. Louis’ eyes widened then looked at the brown headed guy in confusion, “What about it? Please tell me nothing’s wrong. Please, pl-“

 

“Nothing’s wrong, babe. Calm down.” Edward interrupted. Louis didn’t believe them but he settled down for a moment. It was a quiet two minutes for them when the door burst open with a loud bang and saw Niall looking at them worriedly, pale face was now in the shade of a tomato and sweat was dripping heavily all around his face and neck. When his eyes landed on Louis’ he sighed in relief before turning to a concerned right one again.

 

“Louis?!” Niall run practically ran towards them. “Louis, fuck, you got to get out of here, right now. Quick! Before he gets here!”

 

“What?” The twins were now standing up, prepared for what’s yet to come.

 

“Come on! Follow me.” Niall said, Louis jumping from the bed and the four of them took off without any words from any of them. Niall continues running, making a lead. Louis was focused on everything but what’s he is running on. He never really focused because everything’s moving fast then all the wind has been knocked out of him when his chest hit the groaned, followed by a loud groan from his lips.

 

Louis’ eyes widened when he turned his face around and saw the skeleton like _things_ following them. They are in groups and there are like twenty of them moving so quickly. Louis gasped when someone pulled him towards their hard back and Louis’ saw the familiar blond and curly hair.

 

“Edward,” Louis gasped. He put his arms around the blond guy and sighing in relief. He turned around again and this time, the _things_ were nowhere to be seen which made his brows furrow into more confusion.

 

Niall, red in the face and sweat dripping from his neck, was panting heavily. Body bent in an awkward position, was now standing inside a very large white mansion in the middle of the woods. _What the fuck_.

 

“You’re probably wondering why the fuck is there a mansion in the woods, me too.” Niall said, actually stating what’s in Louis’ mind earlier ago. “Well, both of my mates work in a mental hospital-“

 

“Is it the ‘hospital’ Christian works to?” Louis’ eyes widened as he says that. Christian and all of the ‘nurses’ there are practically psychopaths so he is now sacred they would now be in another house full of psychos.

 

“God no!” Niall shouted, offended. “What do you think of them?”

 

Louis put his hands up in defense. “Sorry.”

 

Niall chuckled lightly, easing the tension out and said; “Anyway, this is probably my hide away. And no, they are actually real doctors not some-…not like them!” Louis’ shoulder goes down in easement. He mentally sighed in relief.

 

“Why do you know exactly what would happen?” Edward interrupted, glaring the boy. Niall bit his lips and looked sorry for a moment before turning back to the front of the guarded mansion; “I’m sorry- I couldn’t…tell you.”

 

Louis sighed, it’s always like this. Secret always hidden away from the three of them.

 

Niall pressed the white button that seem to came from nowhere and Louis heard the loud ringing, quietly interrupting the whole woods. “Who’s there?” The speaker said, and then Louis thinks he heard someone loading a gun from inside the house.

 

“It’s Niall, mate.” Niall cackled loudly, despite what happened earlier.

 

“It’s only Niall, Zayn, chill out babe!” Louis heard someone. Niall was still chuckling when the large white door opened, revealing a tanned boy with loads of tattoos scattered around his skin. The man looked at Niall, greeting him with a hug and the man stopped and looked at the three of them equally. “Who’s this?” The man gestured towards the three of them behind Niall.

 

“Oh! This is Louis, Edward and Harry.” Niall said, happily, completely oblivious from the tension thickening around them.

 

“That doesn’t actually help. What do they want?” The man said, glaring at the three of them, eyes stopping at Louis. Louis squirmed from the attention he’s receiving. Harry noticed this and stepped forward, completely hiding the younger boy from the intense glare of the tattooed man.

 

“Yeah, about that…” Niall trailed off, scratching his neck awkwardly. They are all cut off when another man, came from behind Zayn, and hugging him from behind, his puppy-face resting on the tattooed man’s shoulders then sighing in content. Louis gasped when he saw the person.

 

“Liam?” Louis gasped out loudly. The man opened his eyes in the realization of the familiar voice. He looked up and his jaw dropped immediately. He walked towards Louis, giving him a wide smile and his eyes almost tearing up.

 

“H-How?” Liam said, now gasping as he hugged the younger boy, aware of the wings behind the boy. “Y-You’re an angel…”

 

“Yeah.” Louis chuckled softly. Someone cleared their throats and Liam pulled away, him looking at Zayn then motioning him to open then large doors, this time, it opened the whole gates. Louis gasped out loud, it was completely different from the outside, and Louis wasn’t really expecting it.

 

In between the house, there is a large white fountain and Louis looked around and saw multiple cars surrounding it. “This is your house?” Louis asked mouth agape. Liam chuckled uneasily, “What do you think?”

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“Thank you, dear.” Liam said. The six of them entered the door, it closing automatically behind them. When they all settled down on the large sofas and fire burning on the fireplace, there was not a television in place and Louis sighed mentally, he really wants to know what happened to the outside world now.

 

“Okay, do you need anything? Food? Water?” Liam asked sweetly. The four of them shook their heads; however, Louis only now noticed that the twins are suspiciously quiet. “Okay.” Liam said then sat next to Louis, his eyes were once again the puppy dog once Louis always knew so much.

 

“So, can you please explain how the hell did this happen?” Liam said, everyone was awfully quiet, even Niall who’s just watching the exchange.

 

“I-I don’t really know…” Louis sighed, was in the verge of sobbing now.

 

“Okay, somebody please explain to me how did you two meet.” The tattooed man said, arms curling on his chest. Liam glared at the man, but Louis knows that the man doesn’t really mind it.

 

“We are childhood friends, till I…move out of our house.” The tattooed man said a silent ‘oh’ and Liam’s statement. “Oh, Louis, this is my husband, Zayn. Zayn, Louis and his…um-“

 

“Harry and Edward.” Niall completed, knowing the fact that the twins won’t really answer. The twins only nodded at the exchange and turned back to Louis who is now staring back at them, Louis only blushed, still not over the attention he’s receiving, then turned back to Liam.

 

“Yeah, Okay. So what brings the four of you here?”

 

Once again, Niall said; “The things that the ‘doctors’ made was chasing us.” Liam grimaced and Zayn looked blankly at them, not really affecting him that much.

 

“Oh, that’s …disgusting.”

 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded at Liam.

 

                Three hours later, the three of them, Louis, Edward and Harry, were now sitting on the bed in the guest room the Liam kindly lend them. Niall was in another room claiming that; “I don’t want to go back in there anymore, mate. I’ll find another job that suits for me, I might even be a writer or I don’t know.” Which Louis smiled because, he, too, doesn’t want to go back there.

 

“Louis?” Louis faced Edward who just called his name. “How’s…everything?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thank you for the 3.3K Hits, I've never really imagined that this shitty story would be this far. I mean I'm just in a small city in Philippines with less than a million population. I'm so blessed. And oh, my birthday is on December 08! Fuck yea I'm getting older each second what the fuck


	11. Fourteen.

                _It’s been days._ It’s been three days since the three of them –excluding Niall- were staying in Liam and Zayn’s house. Louis almost felt like puking his lungs out and being relieve at the same time. Edward was just staring at the window, near the large kind bed Harry and Louis were seated on. Louis heard Edward let out a long sighed then he turned to the both of them.

 

“Is this it? –Is this where we are going to stay now?” He said, Louis-not having anything to say- looked down onto the white sheets that cover his bottom half. Louis felt something moving and glanced up, seeing Edward sitting himself beside the two of them. Harry stayed silent, just stone-faced while his eyes are drifting to nothing.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered, almost inaudible but the room was very quiet that it even made Louis’ whisper to shout. Edward almost twists his neck when he looked at Louis, brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape.

 

“ What?” Louis was startled to find out that Harry was the one who asked. Louis was almost close to crying for the hundredth time and he thinking this is all his fault wasn’t helping at all.

 

“-For, like, dragging you two into this. I’m terribly sorry-“

 

“Louis don’t be like that, It wasn’t your fault, Okay? If we don’t want to accompany you, we should’ve left you months ago, don’t blame yourself.” Edward said, Harry looking at his brother then nodding at the both of them.

 

“No, you don’t understand, I c-can’t,” Louis said, tears pooling on the corners of his eyes. Edward leaned in to kiss his eyelid, Louis closing his eyes and literally savoring the moment.

 

“Shh, Lou. Stop.” Edward said, Louis opened his eyes once again and gasped when his lips were met by rougher ones. He looked at the person in front of him and saw Harry –with his eyes closed- and hands were gripping Louis’ left arm. Then, he felt another pair of hands, hooking his hands with Louis ‘underarm, pulling him to their lap and then Edward leaned in, sucking a rather large bruised on Louis’ neck.

 

Louis was rutting on Edward’s hip, while groaning heavily, seeking some friction. Harry went down until his lips attached Louis’ right nipple, Louis moaned highly, enough to wake up and startle the whole mansion but Louis thinks it only gets everything much hotter.  Edward gripped Louis’ joggers (it was Liam’s) then pulled it away from Louis. His cock setting free since he doesn’t want to wear Liam’s underwear. Edward looked down and immediately gripped it with his rough hands. Louis choked out a moan and felt something dripping from his behind. Edward smirked at him then tugged on Louis’ cock faster. Louis was a moaning mess and he was still in his t-shirt. Harry groaned when he was getting tired of the white cloth hanging from Louis’ so he pulled it away then went back on sucking Louis’ nipple. Edward lay down on the bed, Louis falling with him.

 

Louis had his back rested on Edward’s hard chest. Still gasping, Edward turned then get out of his pants, pulling the black briefs with it, his cock sprung free and Louis made a mistake on glancing on it but when he did he saw it laying heavily in between Edward’s thighs, all vein-y and almost purple. Harry impatiently and almost ripped, tugged on his pants and underwear and also his black t-shirt. Edward dipped two of his fingers into Louis’ wet hole and Louis gasped in pleasure. He bucked down from the intrusion and Edward smirked under him.

 

Edward tugged on his cock slowly, teasing himself, before immediately thrusting in on Louis, who yelped in sudden surprise and pain. Tears were dripping from his eyes on his cheeks. “H-hurts.” Louis gasped out loud. However, neither of the two paid attention to him, completely engulfed on what they wanted to do. Louis was full on crying since he didn’t have a full prep. Louis gripped Harry’s chin, him looking at the younger boy and Louis gasped when he saw that Harry’s eyes were jet black and not like the green he was used to.

 

Louis felt something prodding on his hole once again that is now reddish from Edward’s cock and looked down and saw Harry putting his fingers beside Edward’s cock. Harry pulled his fingers apart, scissoring him, his fingers just above Louis’ prostate and it was maddening Louis. Then with no more than five seconds, Louis felt his hole being ripped apart. Harry was eager to pushed his cock into Louis, who was trashing and repeating the word ‘No’. The two of them thrust into him at such speed that the head board of the bed was constantly banging on the wall.

 

Then Louis felt it. Letting out a loud moan, his back arched when he felt the dicks prodding at his prostate. Edward’s lips attached to Louis’ neck, his fresh bruised hickey to be exact. Harry hovered onto Louis’ lips and swallowing every breath and moan of the boy sandwiched between him and Edward.

 

They kept on the fast state then almost, the two both moan in surprised when Louis came –without saying anything- white ribbons painting the flesh of Harry and him. Louis’ hole was clenching and unclenching and this made Harry and Edward came with a loud moan. Harry slowly pulled out, followed by Edward who was looking at Louis as if he was a masterpiece. Harry grinned then bounced back to his feet. Louis was panting and almost jumped in surprise when there was a loud knock on the door.

 

“I get that you three are now finished?” Niall shouted from the opposite side of the room. Louis’ face flushed in embarrassment. Harry and Edward were quick to dressed back to their clothes; leaving Louis who refused to since he was warmed by the blankets covering him. Harry pushed the door open, revealing a laughing Niall who didn’t seem the least bit guilty of what he just listened to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy Christmas break is almost hereeeeee


	12. End

                Sweat dripping heavily from his forehead, eyes wide and jet black and not to mention the ache starting to form on his back, he jumped straight out of bed. He looked behind him and gasped loudly when he saw half of his white wings were now turning into black. Louis looked around and saw Edward and Harry nowhere to be seen. His eyes were starting to well up, as he arched his back and hands tried gripping his back to prevent the pain.

 

He screamed in pain. Finally tearing up now, _he is alone._ The door suddenly burst open, revealing a panicked Harry followed by Edward who looks just like the same as his brother. Harry bolted until he’s sitting beside the sobbing boy. He gripped the boy’s arms and Louis sniffled lightly. He’s been thinking about this lately, and everything was screwing him up. Why hasn’t Edward noticed that their skins weren’t burning whenever they touched the boy? Harry’s brows furrow then looked at the stuttering mess Louis has fall into.

 

Harry gripped both of his arms tightly then felt the large bed moving. He looked up from Louis then saw Edward, whose face was now set into a blank.  

 

“What is happening, Harry? Why? W-why is it hurting s-so so much?” Louis whimpered. He tried reaching for his wings again but Edward holds his arms, preventing him from doing so. Edward and Harry exchanged looks.

 

“Let me see it.” Harry almost whispered. Louis turned around with a painful shriek. “It’s okay…” Harry said, comforting the boy. When his eyes set to the boy in his arms, he gasped quietly.

 

“Is it that bad?” Louis asked voice soft now and he stopped crying. Edward was just looking at the wings, figuring out what do they do know, knowing that him and his brother doesn’t know a thing about this; all they know is that it’s a sign that Louis will probably turn into one of them within a week.

 

“It’s-“ Harry was cut off when the door once again opened, revealing a Zayn, whose mouth was set in a grim line and fist clenching despite it being bloodied. Harry and Edward stood in front of Louis and walking towards Zayn. They are stopped when Zayn’s voice echoed around each corners of the room.

 

“You need to get out.” Zayn said. Louis gasped and once again starts to tear up. Zayn muttered ‘fucking baby’ under his breath but sure did Harry and Edward heard it when they are both advancing to the black-haired man.

 

“What the fuck did you say?” Edward asked sternly. His hands were starting to turn into a shaded pair of red flesh and oh, this wasn’t good. He gripped Zayn’s collar and practically shoved him to the wall. Louis put his hands and arms around him then helplessly look at the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

“Wrong move, mate.” That was what Zayn’s last words were before he was full on transforming into an eight feet black wolf whose saliva is dripping heavily from his mouth. Harry gasped, he was frozen in his feet and he can’t control anything, even his body. The wolf pounced on Edward, mouth opening largely then Louis was terrified of what he saw; the wolf had so many fangs he can’t even count and it was all sharpened.

 

Louis looked up and saw Niall, panting heavily and face red looking at the scene. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered under his breath. “Harry and Louis, please stay outside. Neither any of you can control this.”

 

“What the hell?” Harry shouted. He looked at Niall, full on raged and a pain suddenly emerged on his stomach out of nowhere. He looked at his brother, who is transformed right now to a demon and the wolf –Zayn- fangs digging on Edward’s stomach. “Stop!” Harry’s voice was startling to Louis when he flinched from the sound.

 

Then out of nowhere, a light blue and purple emerged all around the room and someone shouting a “Stop, all of you.” that sure is Liam’s. Louis was coughing as he looked around, confused on what just happened.

 

The smoke cleared out then Louis saw Liam glaring at the people in the room but not only that, Zayn and Edward was back to their human forms, still glaring heavily at each other. “Somebody tell me, what the hell happened?” Liam sighed heavily. Louis was cowering in the back, Niall beside Liam on the door, Harry in front of Louis and Zayn and Edward with their shoulder tensed and fist clenching at the center.

 

“Well, they –the two of them- were fighting and I just went down here and saw them. That’s just what I saw, I’m sorry.” Niall said, hands putting up in defense as Liam looked at him.

 

Liam sighed then turned to Louis then gasped as he almost stumbles on his feet. His eyes were set on Louis’ wings as he stared at it in horror. “You!” Liam pointed at Louis who looked terrified as Liam while looking at his pair of wings. “You’re a fallen angel!”

 

Louis looked down and buried his face on his folded arms. “You’re making him cry!” Niall shouted, face scrunching together.

 

“I’m sorry!” Louis screamed at all of them; the room falling in silence.

 

After about three more minutes of complete utter silence, Liam walked slowly in front of Louis, hands swiping to the left as a little blue smoke emerged from his hands and completely thrown Harry away with a loud gasped on the wall. Edward soon runs towards his brother, helping him up. Liam stopped walking when he’s about two feet in front of the cowering boy.

 

“It seems like the three of you doesn’t know any reason why this just happen, I’m just gonna explain it.” Liam bit and released his lip, breathing in and out as he steadies completely. “Zayn can’t be at the presence of a fallen angel, as you can all see he’s a werewolf but we still don’t know if he’s a regular one of one of the alpha or beast one. But other than that, you three or four –I don’t know if Niall’s is gonna follow you but it’s entirely his decision- of you needs to get out immediately, the _creatures_ are all following your scent and it’s advancing you, they are all huddled up in our gates and I estimated it will be just two days before it breaks. Please, for the love of God, leave. I’m so sorry Louis, I really am but the house holds something important for the two of us, we couldn’t just let it break or die down.”

 

 

~~**[End of Book I, Book II will be posted before Christmas.]** ~~

 

**[[UPDATE]] BOOK 2:["When We hold On To The Past"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5489432/chapters/12683072)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes, part one of the book has completely ended. I’ll start posting the second half on this book probably…I don’t really know but I assure you it will be posted before Christmas 2k15 so yeah… Anyway, I’m sorry I haven’t posted the picture, it’s that my phone is fucking up, I’m sorry. AND I SWEAR I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH THIS


End file.
